


Summer Intern

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Gen, Interns & Internships, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Suit Kink, Suit Sex, Voyeurism, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Yuri lucked out getting an internship at one of the hottest Design studios in the city, problem is that instead of assisting with designs as he had hoped he is the office coffee bitch. Instead of slinging coffee day in and day out, Yuri comes up with a plan that he will fuck his way through the office.What else is an Omega to do when surrounded by such decent looking Alphas?At the very least it should make the summer an interesting one.





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnimeFanime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/gifts).



> So waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back I had a lil giveaway... To celebrate getting 100 followers on Tumblr that I would write a fic... and the wonderful and patient AnimeFanime [whom I adore by the way] won... and gave me the most fabulous prompt... and then I dropped the ball as it took me soooooo long to write this. 
> 
> So I am very sorry that it took as long as it did, but here is your prize... and not just that it is now three chapters... AND A/B/O [as you say nothing beats a self lubricating asshole]... Summer Intern!!! I really hope you like it hun!
> 
> Thank you to [Orro ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orro) and [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...
> 
> Love you both!

##  **The Summer Intern**  
  
Chapter 1  
The Plan

 

Yuri was pissed off, he had applied for a summer intern position with  _ Nikiforov Design Studios _ in hopes to actually make use of the degree he was working on. He wanted to be meeting clients and creating new innovative designs, not fucking making photocopies and taking coffee orders like some little bitch. 

If it had been anywhere else he would have considered the idea of quitting, but as it was he was in need of this job to complete his course. This was still one of the best design studios in the city and it didn’t hurt the fact that the studio was brimming with some of the hottest Alphas and Betas Yuri had ever laid eyes on. After his first week there, Yuri decided to make it his mission to bang every one of them.

“Do you really think this is the best idea, Yuri?” Mila stirred the iced coffee she had in front of her, “I mean, don’t you want this job? Is fucking your way through the best way to keep it?”

“I am a coffee bitch there, Baba,” Yuri grumbled. “If anything, this is to preserve my sanity and have a little fun. I mean, it isn’t like I am dating anyone. And isn’t this what university is all about? Having fun? Making memories?”

“Sounds great, your summer report can be,  _ how I got pregnant in the copier room _ \--” Mila yelped as Yuri threw a fry at her face. “But seriously Yuri, I thought you liked this place.”

Yuri sighed, “I do, I just thought I would be doing more, you know? I guess I am just disappointed is all. Besides, you know I am on the pill, idiot.”

“Alright then, if you are certain.” She sighed, “Tell me about the guys, your plans, and how I can help.” Mila straightened in her seat, her eyes sparkling. 

One thing Yuri loved about his friend was that even when she thought a plan wasn’t the best, after voicing her concerns she would be on board with whatever he wanted, consequences be damned. It was something he had always loved about his friendship with her. 

 

* * *

 

First on his list was Montreal-born Alpha photographer Jean-Jacques LeRoy, an obnoxious prick who went around talking about himself in the third person. Despite his obnoxious personality, Yuri had to admit that the guy was really good at what he did, like stupid good. It was always a treat for Yuri when the proofs were in and JJ would call him over to see what new project he was working on. The asshole would constantly refer to Yuri as  _ Kitten  _ or  _ Princess,  _ which on the surface pissed Yuri off, but there was also a part of him that preened at the attention. His scent was sweet like maple syrup and made Yuri’s mouth water; of course he wouldn’t use scent suppressors.

For an entire week Yuri made sure to wear clothing which accentuated his best assets. He also made sure to lean over more than necessary when he saw JJ was nearby, twirling his hair, and wiggling his ass whenever he walked by. It was Friday night and most of the office was out for drinks save Yuri who was left making photocopies for a meeting that was happening first thing Monday morning. 

It had been a whole week and Yuri was surprised that the maple syrup- loving bastard had yet to make a move. Oh sure there had been looks, but nothing more than that which irked Yuri to no end. Wasn’t he a good enough Omega? While subtle, his scent should have been pleasing. Maybe he should have started with someone different, like that Christophe guy, another photographer who was often going on about his exploits. Yuri sighed as he changed the paper, pressing copy once more. 

“Why is the Kitten all alone tonight?” 

Yuri jumped, “Fuck me!”

He turned around to see JJ leaning against the door frame, a huge grin along his face. “With pleasure, Princess, are you inviting?”

Yuri licked his lips trying to regain his composure; he leaned back against the machine tilting his head to the side. “Do you really think you can handle this?”

JJ chuckled low, walking slowly towards Yuri. “I am certainly willing to try.”

JJ allowed Yuri to close the space between them, their lips coming together. Yuri pressed himself up against the man, his arms wrapping around so his hands ran through the bristly undercut. JJ growled, lifting Yuri up, holding the younger man effortlessly. 

Yuri moaned as he felt JJ’s muscles ripple under his touch. JJ nuzzled against Yuri’s neck, nipping at his scent gland which encouraged a burst of pheromones to fill the air around them. Yuri sighed with pleasure feeling a burst of slick as JJ ran his lips and tongue along him. 

JJ pressed Yuri back against the copier, so that his ass was resting on the top of the machine. Yuri chuckled into JJ as he heard the creak of protest as their weight was placed on the lid, he leaned back to assist as JJ fumbled at his belt, trying to get the tight jeans off of the blonde. Yuri lifted his hips so that JJ was able to pull down the stiff fabric; he watched as JJ undid his own slacks, his cock was thick and dripping precum. JJ stroked himself a few times as he took his place back between Yuri’s spread legs.

“Aww fuck,” JJ’s voice was thick with desire, “you are beautiful.”

JJ sucked against Yuri’s neck, sucking and biting until there was a bruise starting to form. Yuri moaned, he was going to be all marked up come morning and he didn’t care. Just so long as this asshole didn’t stop what he was doing. 

Yuri gripped JJ’s hair, his nails digging in as he pressed the Canadian closer to him.  _ “No bonding but harder.” _

Yuri moaned as he felt JJ grind into him, his own cock leaking and hard as it pressed up against Yuri’s erection. JJ bit down on Yuri’s neck with a growl as his hand snaked between them, taking both erections in hand as he jerked them both off. 

Yuri was thrusting up into JJ’s hand, “I need you inside me.”

JJ groaned, “Kitten, ahh I would love to do just that, but I don’t have anything with me.”

Yuri smirked, “It’s okay, I am on the pill. Also, check my pockets.”

JJ leaned back to take a look at Yuri; his face was flush with desire, but his eyes were clear. JJ kissed Yuri quickly before turning to pick up the jeans from the floor; somehow in those tight jeans, Yuri had managed to fit in a small packet of lube. JJ’s eyebrows shot up as he looked back to the blonde who was sitting on the copier, his cock pink and dripping. 

“Were you planning this?”

Yuri smirked, shrugging his shoulders, “Always be prepared. Also I wasn’t certain how much slick there would be, given that I am you know...”

“Hmm, quite the Boy Scout.”

Yuri purred as JJ made his way between Yuri’s legs once more. Helping Yuri get down from the copier, JJ turned him so that he was facing the machine with his ass pushed out. Opening the packet of lube with his teeth, JJ drizzled some onto his fingers, rubbing them together to make the liquid warm and to ensure that he was well-lubricated before slipping them into Yuri’s entrance. 

JJ traced the puckered hole with his slick finger, pushing one past the tight ring of muscle. The gasp that Yuri let out was delicious. “You like that Kitten? I only have one finger in, what noises will you make once I have in two? Or three?”

JJ pumped his finger into Yuri, adding a second finger in. Yuri pushed back, riding JJ’s fingers like a cat in heat, his back arching with each motion. JJ scissored his fingers, stretching Yuri’s hole which was now twitching and sucking him in with each thrust, Yuri’s slick now mixing with the lube making him deliciously wet. Yuri let out a moan as JJ added his third finger, the sound filling the small room.

“Fuck JJ,” Yuri panted, “stop playing with me and start fucking me.”

JJ grinned, pulling Yuri in for a rough kiss. “Patience Kitten, last thing you would appreciate is me tearing that pretty hole of yours.”

Yuri’s growl morphed into a whine as JJ continued, his long fingers brushing against his prostate. “JJ - if you don’t stick that cock of yours inside me I am going to kick your ass the second I cum.”

JJ chuckled, his fingers slipping out with a wet sound. Taking the last of the lube JJ slicked up his cock, lining the head against the twitching hole in front of him. Moving slowly JJ pushed himself inside, moaning as he felt his cock get enveloped. JJ shuddered once seated, his whole body twitching as he held himself off from just hammering into Yuri. 

“ _ Crisse _ , you feel so good, Princess.” JJ moaned. “Tell me when you are ready, yeah?”

Yuri pressed himself back against JJ, his ass grinding against him. “I have been ready for over a week for this.”

JJ chuckled, “As you command, little Omega.”

JJ pulled back, groaning as he felt his cock drag along Yuri’s insides, tight and pulsing against him. Snapping his hips forward, he pumped into Yuri, each thrust eliciting the most delicious moans from him. JJ slapped Yuri’s ass, enjoying how it jiggled with the motion and the bright red flush which bloomed across the pale skin. 

“Yes! Oh fuck!” Yuri cried out, “Right there, fuuuck--”

JJ growled, “You like that, Princess? Ya?”

He slapped Yuri’s ass once more, loving how he would tighten around him as though milking him for every last drop. “You ass is hungry for me eh? I feel you tightening around me. Tell me, do you want every last drop?”

“Y-y-yes… fuuuck yes!”

JJ slapped Yuri once more; the cheeks were rosy red and warm, “Yes what?”

“I want your knot--” Yuri moaned as JJ repetitively hammered on his prostate. “Fuuuck, JJ I am going to--”

JJ leaned forward to grasp at the base of Yuri’s cock. “No cumming until I say you can,  _ Chaton. _ ”

Yuri whimpered, he could feel his cock throbbing against JJ’s firm grasp. His balls were so heavy and he felt like he was about to burst all over the copier. “Please…”

“I love hearing you beg.” 

“Please, Alpha,” Yuri whimpered, looking back at JJ with tears in his eyes. 

JJ let out a fierce growl as he slammed into Yuri; hearing this pretty Omega whimper for him was amazing. JJ let go of Yuri as he felt the bulb of his knot growing, his thrusts becoming shallower as he locked against the lip of Yuri’s rim. Both men came together, Yuri throwing his head back as he felt the hot seed from JJ pump deep inside him. Yuri heard the feral growl from JJ; for a moment he worried that his dislike of collars might lead to his being bonded. As he went to turn his head to see he felt the pressure of JJ’s forearm pressing down on his shoulders.

“Don’t move.” JJ grunted as he pushed down. 

That was when the metallic scent filled Yuri’s nose, his body freezing, caught between two minds of wanting to be bonded and not. The minutes ticked by as Yuri felt JJ’s knot deflate and once more he was able to move, cum and slick dripping slowly from his opening. Slowly Yuri turned around as he felt the pressure from JJ’s arm lift away allowing him to move once more. 

Yuri noticed how JJ backed away from Yuri as he tucked himself back into his slacks. His lips were crimson and glistening, “You are alright  _ oui _ ?” JJ looked at Yuri with concern.

Yuri nodded his face flush as he went to pick up his own jeans from the floor. He would need to clean himself up slightly before he could slip them back on, feeling thankful for the empty office. Yuri cocked his head to the side indicating the mouth area, “You?”

JJ smirked, wiping his lips. “Don’t you worry about me, Princess, I am quite well.”

Yuri smiled and walked out of the copier room, his bare ass swaying as he made his way to the bathroom to clean up, enjoying the sound of the Alpha behind him moaning into his hands and let out a string of French profanities. As Yuri made his way through the darkened office, he did not notice that they were not quite as alone as they had thought they were. 

 

* * *

 

The following day at work was much like the previous ones, Yuri dashing about the office making copies, and picking up coffee orders. Only now there was JJ, who would ask for his opinion more often, and complimented him on his eye for colour and design. Yuri would preen at the recognition, not caring if it was because he was a great lay or if it was due to his actual abilities. It was three days later though that Yuri was cornered in the coffee room. First it was the scent of mulled wine, deep and rich, which wrapped around Yuri, accosting his senses. 

Yuri felt his body responding the the Alpha, his own arousal answering. He turned to see Christophe staring at the younger Omega, his eyes narrow behind his glasses as though evaluating what he was looking at. The feeling of being under a microscope was starting to piss Yuri off as he had no idea what the Alpha was thinking.

Shaking his head Yuri glared, “You know if you took a picture it would last longer.”

“I saw the two of you, you know?” Christophe spoke, his French accent was soft.

Yuri shrugged. “Is that supposed to mean something?”

The Swiss man chuckled, stepping closer until Yuri felt that he was being smothered by his scent. “You smell delectable, like fresh linen and citrus. No longer are you carrying the faint sweet hint of maple or pine. I am a much better lover than him. I would treat you much better.”

Yuri smirked, pleased that they had been noticed. “You didn’t like the fact I let another Alpha touch me? I am not bonded with anyone. It isn’t like any of you own me.”

Christophe ran a light finger along Yuri’s jaw line, making his inner Omega purr. “You would only be too lucky.”

Yuri knocked the hand away with a smile, letting his own pheromones push through. He was not about to let Christophe take him off his own game. “Oh? You think so? I am not so sure you can handle me as well as you think you can, Giacometti.”

There was a chuckle from the door of the breakroom; Yuri looked up to see the dazzling smile of JJ staring at the pair. “The  _ Chaton _ is right, I certainly wouldn’t underestimate him.”

“I know I am better than you LeRoy, mind your own business,” Christophe growled.

Yuri stepped between the two Alphas using his scent to calm them both. “Tell you what, why don’t the pair of you prove it then.”

Christophe looked to Yuri his eyebrows raised. “What are you talking about?”

Yuri ran his hand along Christophe’s chest, enjoying how the older man shivered at the touch. “What I mean is, why don't the two of you prove to me just who is the better Alpha?” Yuri then turned to JJ, walking towards the Canadian with a knowing smile, leaning in whispering “I even got a nice collar for next time.”

JJ let out a low moan, his eyes closing as he felt Yuri’s hands run along his chest. JJ’s nostrils flared as he caught the light scent of arousal from the Omega. “Not sure how fair it would be  _ Chaton _ for Christophe here, but I am game for whatever you have on your mind.”

Yuri bit his lip suggestively, “Perhaps we should do this somewhere other than the copier room this time, in case of accidental viewers.”

JJ chuckled, “And here I thought you enjoyed it; you certainly arched more when there was someone watching.”

“You knew?” Yuri’s eyes went wide.

“You think I can’t smell another aroused Alpha?”

Yuri scowled, the fact he didn’t notice it pissed him off. “Tch! Whatever.” Yuri brushed passed JJ, walking out of the break room.

 

* * *

 

Nearly another week had passed before Yuri had heard anything from either man. He was relaxing at home with Mila when his phone started to blow up with notifications.

“Who is that?” Mila asked as she sat painting Yuri’s toenails.

Yuri shrugged having not yet picked up his phone, the device just jittering away on the coffee table where there were assorted snacks and drinks  laid out. 

“They can leave a message, I have no interest in being called in for work.”

Mila chuckled, “Why do you assume it is work?”

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Who the fuck else would it be, Baba? You are my only friend, and you are here. Ergo, it has to be work. Maybe my idiot boss forgot how to make coffee or where the button is on his computer for printing shit.”

Mila fluttered her eyes at Yuri. “I am your only friend! I am touched. But seriously, brat, answer the phone. It is annoying hearing it buzz over the movie.”

“Tch! Fine.” Yuri picked up the phone looking at the screen. “Huh.”

Mila smacked away his foot crawling over so she was beside Yuri, “Well, what is it? Work?”

“Yes and no.”

“The heck does that mean?”

“Well,” Yuri sighed, “it is a few messages from these two guys from work. I don’t even know how they have this number.”

“Let me see--” Mila giggled as Yuri twisted himself to hide the screen from her.

“Fuck no, you can’t see.” Yuri scowled. 

“Oh my God, Yura!” Mila squealed as she put Yuri into a headlock snatching the phone from him. “This guy is calling you Princess. What the hell, is he hot at least? Wow this is explicit. Holy shit, Yura! Is that a knot? How the hell do you take that?”

“Getoffmebaba!” Yuri growled pushing at the Beta.

Yuri used his height to roll them both off of the sofa, making Mila yelp in surprise and let go of his phone which skidded across the floor. Yuri stalked over to his phone snatching it up with a sigh, “Dammit, Baba, I told you no.”

Yuri stormed into his room slamming the door. Fuck her, if she wanted to stay or leave that would be her choice. He scrolled through the messages trying to calm himself down, smirking as he read through. Apparently both Christophe and JJ had come to some kind of agreement and they wanted to entice Yuri to contact them for a rendezvous at a local hotel. 

Mila was right, there was a knot photo, but surprisingly it wasn’t JJ’s knot. Chris had sent him a dick pic, if anything screamed HR nightmare it was this set of messages. Yuri smiled looking at the image, feeling himself become wet with arousal. He wanted to feel that knot stretch him wide; although it looked like it was a bit smaller than JJ was, his cock was still a nice length. 

There was a light tap on the door which pulled Yuri from his inner evaluation of the two Alpha’s erections. Yuri scowled at the door, “What do you want, Baba?”

“Yura, I am sorry.” Mila’s voice was low. “I was just having some fun, I didn't think that this would upset you that much.”

Yuri growled lightly flopping back on his bed to nuzzle into his ragdoll cat Potya. He glanced at his phone once more, swiping through the messages and opening up the conversation with JJ. He quickly typed in something, grinning when he got a fast response.

“Yura--” Mila whined, “I am sorry, please forgive me.”

Yuri sighed and hopped off the bed opening up the door before turning back into his room to shift through his clothing.

“Get in here, Baba,” Yuri spoke, “I need help with getting dressed.”

Mila sauntered into the room her hands on her hips, “All is forgiven?”

“Ya ya.” Yuri pulled out a mesh top from his closet throwing it on the bed. “Ugh, why is everything I own shit?”

“Hey! This is one of mine, it is not shit!” Mila pouted pulling a less than thrilled Potya onto her lap. “What is the occasion?”

“I am going out clearly.” Yuri spoke as he slipped into a pair of black jeans which hugged his hips.

“Yes I see that-- oh.” Mila’s voice died slightly, “Oh Yura, don’t tell me mister cock shot asked you out and you accepted? That is so dangerous, you are an unmated Omega.”

Yuri’s eyes flashed at her in anger, “The fuck does that have to do with anything?”

Mila was fidgeting, “I didn’t mean anything by it, just it is unsafe. And I worry about you. You are like family to me and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Yuri rolled his eyes as he swapped his shirt for another one which showed more skin than fabric. Turning around he threw his long hair over his shoulder, “What do you think?”

Mila licked her lips. “You know you look great.”

Yuri smirked, “I do, don’t I?” He stepped over to his vanity throwing a black eye pencil at Mila, “Do my eyes, I want them to be unable to take their eyes off of me.”

“You are really sure about this?”

Yuri frowned but nodded. “I have been with JJ before, he won’t let me be hurt. Also, I have this.”

Mila’s eyes widened as she recognized an Omega collar in his hand, a choker made out of hardened leather which helped to protect an Omega from being bitten and bonded against their will. It wasn’t as common anymore but still the collars were sold for any Omega who wanted the extra safety. The sight of it sent a shiver down Mila’s spine, but also was a comfort as it meant that Yuri was not just acting casually and had thought about the potential consequences when having sex with an Alpha. She smiled and gestured him over to the bed, whatever else might be happening in his life, clearly Yuri was happy right now. 

When Yuri was happy with his eye makeup, he hummed as he stuffed a spare set of jeans and an oversized hoodie into a knapsack. Mila bit her lip not wanting to spoil his mood, she couldn’t help to be worried. 

Yuri sighed hugging his friend, “Listen, Baba, I will message you when I get there and if you want you can stay over. I am sure Potya will love the company.”

Yuri pet the cat who was currently curled up beside Mila.

Mila chuckled, “I am not sure Potya really likes me.”

“Of course he does.” Yuri huffed, “You are my best friend, he wouldn’t allow you to touch him if he hated you.”

“If you say so, Yura.”

There was a ping on Mila’s phone. “There. I just sent you the hotel info, I will let you know the room number when I get there. Please don’t worry I am going to be fine.”

There was a soft metallic click which made Mila look up. Yuri had just fastened the collar around his neck the front showed a little metal clasp which had a kitten engraved on it and the words ‘Bad Kitten’. 

“Open up your hand.”

“What?” Mila was confused, “Why?”

“Just do it.”

Mila shrugged opening up her palm, a small silver key was placed in her hand.

“Here, I’ll give you the key for my collar, so you will be able to see I am perfectly fine.” Yuri flushed slightly as he spoke.

Mila closed her hand around the small key, placing her fist against her heart. “Thank you for trusting me with this.”

“Tch!” Yuri flipped his hair, “Okay enough of this emotional crap. I have to get going, Baba, please feed Potya the way he likes in the morning and snap me with photos of him.”

Mila chuckled, “I see this was just a ploy to have me watch your cat.”

Yuri smirked, “You know it.”

Yuri took one last look around before slinging his pack on his shoulder and leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

The hotel that JJ had texted to him was only a few blocks from Yuri’s apartment. He texted the Canadian as he approached the front doors. 

“Hey there, Princess, did you dress up just for us?”

Yuri jumped as he heard the low voice from behind him. He turned to see the brilliant blue eyes of JJ staring into his green ones.  _ “Jeh-Jeh--” _

JJ smiled wide, “You are beautiful,  _ Chaton _ .” He bowed, “May I escort you to our room.”

Yuri smiled, “Lead the way.”

JJ took Yuri’s arm in his, gently leading him to the bank of elevators. As they stepped into the car JJ’s sweet scent enveloped Yuri, making his head cloud up slightly. 

“You are purring.” JJ chuckled warmly as he brushed back a lock of Yuri’s golden hair. 

“Hmm?” Yuri nuzzled against his hand hoping that they would be at the floor soon.

JJ leaned in nipping at Yuri’s earlobe, “You are purring,  _ Chaton _ , and it is getting very hard for me to not want to just take you right here.”

Yuri preened at how he was driving the Alpha wild with desire. Purring though was a new thing, he wasn’t sure he hated it either, especially when it garnered this kind of reaction. As the doors chimed that they had reached the floor, JJ wrapping his arms around Yuri, walked them out into the hallway. 

“You are such a pain.” Yuri chuckled. “Which room?”

JJ growled lightly as he pressed his growing erection against Yuri’s ass. “But you are just too damn delectable, I am not sure I want to share you tonight.”

“Room.”

“Over here, 1748.” JJ sighed coming off Yuri long enough to open the door. His eyebrow cocked as he saw Yuri type something into his phone.

Yuri looked up shrugging as he slipped the phone into his backpack. “I was just letting Mila know where I was. That I had arrived safely.”

JJ nodded, “That explains it.”

Yuri’s head cocked, “Explains what?”

JJ opened the door gesturing Yuri inside, and Yuri closed his eyes as he stepped inside. The room was scented in a combination of Christophe and JJ’s pheromones. It was amazing how it made Yuri’s whole body tingle with excitement. 

Christophe sauntered over when he heard the door open,  wearing only a bathrobe and his glasses. He lifted his head up for a kiss in greeting which Yuri melted into. “Well hello there, Yuri.” Christophe hummed in approval. “Hmm, why do you smell of perfume? Another date before this?”

“What?” Yuri jerked back looking over to JJ who was smirking. “No.”

Yuri pulled away sniffing at his shirt, there was the faintest hint of Mila’s rose body spray which lingered on the fabric. 

Yuri sighed, “No date, I just was watching movies with Mila when you sent me the booty call. I didn’t realize, I can go shower I guess--”

Yuri went to go into the shower, knowing that scents could sometimes be make or break for the arousal of an Alpha, and last thing he wanted was to set off either of them into a rage. He was jerked back though into JJ, “Don’t you dare.”

Yuri moaned as he leaned back into the Canadian enjoying the feel of him as he ran his hands along Yuri. 

_ “Oui mon cher.” _ Christophe growled, “We will be more than happy to change that scent of yours, you will be smelling of the pair of us for the next month, and unable to desire any other knots.”

Yuri chuckled, “Is that so? So far all I have seen is big talk--” 

Yuri arched his back as JJ’s hands slipped under his clothing grazing along his heated skin. Yuri accepted kisses from Christophe as JJ nuzzled and sucked marks on his neck. Yuri lifted his arms as Christophe pulled off his shirt, while JJ already had his jeans unbuttoned and was kissing down Yuri’s pale back.

Yuri was already wet with slick, his scent wafting up making both Alphas rumble in approval. JJ bent Yuri forward so that he was being steadied by Christophe while he spread the young Omega’s legs apart. Yuri moaned out as he felt JJ’s hot tongue run a wet line along the inside of his thigh, lapping up all of the slick which had run down. Yuri pressed out his ass even more, presenting himself as best as he could as JJ licked around his entrance, his fingers tracing around the fluttering hole. 

JJ moaned, last time he didn’t get to really enjoy this part. He slipped his finger in pleased at the sounds which came from Yuri. Looking up he saw the hungry look in Christophe’s eyes, he smiled at the other Alpha as he pushed in a second finger, hooking it up as he scissored open the omega further. 

Christophe watched how flushed Yuri’s body was becoming the more that JJ played with him, his own cock was hard and dripping with pre-cum as he held onto Yuri’s arms. The young Omega’s scent was overwhelming, filling his senses with citrus and linen. So fresh and clean, mixing pleasantly with the sweet maple which poured off of JJ and the heady mulled spices which his own pheromone produced. Christophe allowed one hand to run through Yuri’s hair, pulling back his neck slightly, the blonde’s eyes blown out in lust as JJ ate him out. Slipping free of his robe, Christophe smiled down at Yuri, “Why don’t we do something with that pretty little mouth of yours?”

Yuri licked his lips looking at the long cock which was in front of him. Christophe helped guide himself into the wet opening, moaning as he felt Yuri take him almost to the base. Christophe’s hips began the slow movement, rocking in and out of Yuri’s mouth, his fingers wrapped in his hair pulling it back so he could watch as his cock disappeared into the blonde’s mouth. He growled in approval as he felt Yuri’s fingers dig into his hips to steady himself as he moaned along Christophe’s length. 

“Fuck, you are too good,” Christophe said as he began to pick up the pace. 

Yuri moaned as he relaxed his throat allowing Christophe to press himself further down. JJ looked up, licking his lips which glistened with slick. “You look like you are all ready to explode there, Christophe.”

The older man looked down at JJ with a glare, “I have more staying power than you give me credit for.”

JJ smirked, “You jealous and want a taste?”

Christophe moaned, nodding his head. Yuri whimpered below him as JJ pulled out his fingers which he placed into Christophe’s mouth, his tongue caressing the wet fingers, lapping every drop. Christophe could feel his balls tighten; he was closer than he wanted to admit. He pinched the base of his cock.

“Get onto the bed now,” Christophe growled. 

Yuri nodded while JJ smirked, knowing exactly why Christophe was so insistent. He was ready to knot. JJ pulled Christophe back against him pulling the other Alpha into a rough kiss, “So much for your prowess, old man.”

Christophe snarled, “I would like to see you hold up with the attentions from that mouth.”

“Have you forgotten?” JJ taunted, “I have already tasted that delicacy.”

“Then you don’t mind my going first.”

“Not at all, after you.”

There was a growl and whimper from the bed. “If you two could stop bantering.”

JJ and Christophe looked over to see Yuri was on the bed with his legs spread wide and ass in the air. There was a rumble from both Alphas as they saw the display from the Omega, his ass open and glistening with slick. Christophe ran his hand along his cock, pumping it as he made his way over to the bed. In a smooth motion Christophe pressed inside Yuri, a low moan escaping him as he sank into the wet heat of the Omega. 

Yuri shivered as he felt Christophe push inside him, the feel of his cock stretching and filling him more than any fingers. There was another gush of slick as the Alpha thrust into him, his fingers gripping into Yuri’s hips that he knew would be bruised by morning. Yuri was ready to just bury his face into the duvet when JJ and Christophe pulled him back so his back was against Christophe’s chest. JJ then moved in, his mouth hot and wet against Yuri. Their tongues swirling together, Yuri moaned into the kiss, tasting his own slick mixed with JJ’s saliva. 

JJ’s hand wrapped around both his and Yuri’s cocks, jerking them off together as Yuri bounced on Christophe’s cock. It was almost too much, he could feel himself tightening around Christophe, the older man moaning as he bit down onto Yuri’s shoulder. 

Christophe being so deep inside of Yuri was divine. Hearing the young Omega as he moaned and writhed on him was enough for him to want to mate and breed him, keeping him all to himself. As he bit down Christophe could feel his knot start to grow, stretching Yuri even further as his thrusts became more shallow until they were tied together at which point Yuri and JJ came together while Christophe filled Yuri with his seed. 

Panting and sweaty, the trio collapsed to their side, Christophe’s knot still locking them together Yuri whimper in pleasure. JJ had taken to carefully licking at the wound Christophe had made, lapping up the blood which was dripping down Yuri’s collar. Yuri’s fingers wrapped into JJ’s hair, raking through the undercut, pulling his face up to his lips so they could kiss. 

Yuri bit JJ’s lip playfully, “Do you have a knot for me, Alpha?”

JJ chuckled, “Still able to form sentences. No worries, I will take good care of that.”

Christophe growled lightly as his knot deflated, allowing him to pull out his cock. Yuri whimpered at the loss, feeling himself become so empty without his thickness inside him. Christophe kissed along Yuri’s face, neck, and back to soothe him. JJ pulled Yuri towards him, so that his long legs wrapped around JJ’s waist. JJ nipped and sucked along Yuri’s jawline and neck growling lightly as he was blocked by the collar.

“I really hate this thing, you know.”

Yuri chuckled lightly, “Well, I can’t have us being mated and bonded in the heat of the moment.”

“Yeah but it blocks some of your scent.” JJ whined, nuzzling at Yuri. “C’mon, can we remove it? I swear I won’t bond you. I was so good to you last time.”

Yuri pressed his hand on JJ’s chest. “No. Besides I entrusted the key to Mila, I couldn’t remove it if I wanted to. Which I do not. If you ask me again I am leaving.”

JJ caressed the side of Yuri’s face, “I will do whatever you wish, Princess, I am sorry for upsetting you.”

Yuri pressed his lips together, his eyes narrowed. Glancing down he saw how JJ was flagging; he was serious and would not force him to do anything he was uncomfortable with. Yuri pushed JJ onto his back, straddling the Alpha. “If you want to be marked so badly, perhaps I should mark you?”

JJ’s raised his eyebrows in surprise, his cock twitching in anticipation. 

There was a chuckle from behind them. “I think your little kitten is becoming the Tiger.”

JJ smirked, “I will never complain about that. This is a beautiful view, I can very much get used to.”

“As is this one.” Christophe spoke as he slapped Yuri’s ass, eliciting a hiss from the younger Omega.

Christophe spread Yuri’s cheeks seeing his entrance which was red, leaking cum and slick. Christophe hummed in approval, licking his lips. “You are so red down here, it is quite beautiful.” He stuck two fingers inside, the sound of his cum and the slick squishing around was almost enough for Christophe to want to plunge back inside. “Yuri, do you hear how full you already are with my seed. If you were in heat I am sure that you would be preg with my pups right now.”

There was a growl from below as JJ began to thrust up trying to push Christophe out of the way with his own erection. With a low chuckled he helped guide the other Alpha into Yuri, licking and kissing Yuri’s back as he hissed at the stretch. 

JJ was thicker than Christophe, and despite the earlier stretch, there was still a slight sting as JJ entered into him which caused Yuri to hiss and arch his back. There was a rush of slick as Yuri began to move sliding up and down on JJ’s erection. 

_ “Jeh-Jeh!” _ Yuri whimpered.

JJ grinned his teeth showing bright and brilliant, he gripped Yuri’s narrow hips and began pounding up into Yuri, slick and cum foaming around his cock and dripping out. 

“Ready for my knot Princess?”

Yuri nodded and whimpered, unable to form sentences. JJ grunted as he felt his knot start to inflate, his thrusts becoming shallower as he locked in place. Yuri cried out as he came untouched along JJ’s chest and abdomen, his ass tightening around the knot as though trying to milk out every last drop. Christophe, who had been behind, Yuri groaned as he too came, painting Yuri’s back with hot spurts of cum. Yuri collapsed against JJ with a satisfied purr, nuzzling into his neck and nipping at his scent gland. 

JJ cradled the young Omega as he pumped seed deep inside. The purrs continued as JJ began to stoke Yuri’s golden hair. Christophe collapsed beside the couple, his breath uneven. His fingers gently caressing Yuri’s side.

Christophe let out a humm before getting out of the bed.

“Where?” JJ mumbled.

“Miss me already?” Christophe chuckled waving his hand dismissively. “I’m just getting a washcloth. Seems that you were right about one thing.”

“Eh?”

“He really is a treasure.” Christophe’s voice was sad. “No idea how you didn’t bond with him that first time. You are far stronger than I am. I hope he can come to admit his own feelings before it is too late for you both.”

Had JJ not been locked in place he would have chased down the other Alpha for further explanation. But Yuri was there, his purrs turned into soft snores as he slept, nuzzled against JJ. 

_ “Je t’aime Chaton.” _ JJ whispered before falling into his own deep sleep.

A serious conversation was in their future but JJ was not going to be the one to being it up until Yuri was ready for it. He was not like his parents and would not use force to keep them together. 


	2. The Boardroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Maple Syrup is away the Kitten will play... 
> 
> Yuri needs to prove that he isn't just a one trick pony, and certainly not just exclusive to fucking JJ... When opportunity knocks, who is he to not answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the sexcapades continue...
> 
> I told you there would be more! One more chapter to go, I am not able to promise when the update will come... but I promise there will be one! lol 
> 
> Huge thank you to [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) who did a wonderful job looking this sucker over and doing Beta work for me! You are fantastic!

##  Chapter 2  
The Boardroom

 

JJ was gone on assignment along with Christophe for the past two weeks, making Yuri’s job a much more boring one. There were the occasional texts from JJ, from innocuous ones about his food to more racy ones that would likely have him up on disciplinary charges from HR if they were to see. All of the messages and photos which made Yuri smile randomly through the day or when he was sitting at home playing video games. 

“That is the fifth time your phone has gone off.” Mila griped as she smashed the buttons on her controller as Princess Peach was flying off the screen thanks to a well placed hit by Yuri who was using Yoshi. “Dammit Yura! I am not playing this game with you anymore, can’t we do a different one? Like Chocobo Racing?”

Yuri rolled his eyes, “You always get like this when you are losing. Grow up.”

Yuri put down his controller as he watched Mila jump up and pull out the Smash Brothers disk. Yuri shook his head as he went to take a sip of beer only to find that it was empty. As he went to get another one he had forgotten his phone only to hear a shriek from the living room.

“Holy shit Yurachka, how the hell do you put that up your ass?”

“That fuck are you talking about Baba?” Yuri growled as he walked back into the room, he could feel his blood run cold as he saw she was holding up his phone her eyes wide. Looking to the clock on the wall he saw it was well after eight, right when JJ would be texting. “What are you doing going through my phone.”

“I was sick of hearing it buzz, so I just thought--”

Yuri snatched back his phone, glancing at the shot, JJ had sent him a nice snap of his cock, knot expanded and slit weeping milky precum. The caption reading  _ ‘wish you were here’. _

“You smile a lot more not did you know that?”

Yuri fired off a text back before turning off the screen scowling at Mila. “That still does not make it alright.”

Mila took the beer from Yuri’s hand only enhancing his dark mood. “I am looking out for you. Remember you were the one who gave me the key to your chastity collar thing. I am just doing my job.”

“Oh for fuck sakes Baba.” Yuri snarled storming back to the kitchen to snatch up another beer and try to compose himself. 

“Seriously though,” Mila pressed on as she loaded up Chocobo Racing. “I thought you were going to fuck your way through the office. You seem to be favouring one more than anything else.”

Yuri grumbled, he couldn't say anything as she was right. He had been focusing a lot of energy on one Alpha. Hell he hadn’t even slept with Christophe more than the once. JJ on the other hand, was different.

 

* * *

 

Monday morning brought the usual meetings, Yuri was busying himself getting the boardroom ready when none other than the namesake of the business Viktor Nikiforov and his husband Yuuri Katsuki came stumbling into the room their hands all over each other. 

“For fuck sakes old man,” Yuri burst out. “You think you could keep your hands off the damn pig long enough to get through a meeting.”

Yuri watched with some glee as Yuuri’s face went a brilliant red.

“Just who are you calling Old Man?” Viktor growled.

“Well if the toupee fits.” Yuri snarled.

_ “Look Yurachka, I don’t care if you are family or not.”  _ Viktor snapped back, his voice low as he prowled closer.  _ “You will not talk about my Yuuri that way again, remember your place Omega.” _

Yuri rolled his eyes.  _ “Save your Alpha posturing for someone who cares Vitya. Stop fucking your Beta pig in the office, you have a home for that shit.” _

Yuri dropped the papers he was distributing on the table and brushed past Viktor with a huff. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri was sitting at the reception desk fielding calls for the receptionist who had gone out for lunch, he was bending paper clips into strange little sculptures when he heard fingernails tapping on the counter. Looking up he saw that Yuuri was standing there, his messy looking hair falling over the top of his glasses. 

“What do you want pig?” Yuri sneered.

“I - I - I am sorry Yurio.” he sputtered. “You were right we shouldn’t have been doing that during work hours.”

Yuri snorted. “Damn right. And my name is Yuri asshole.”

Yuuri bit his lip looking down, his fingers wringing at the hem of his shirt, Yuri sighed, the man was pathetic. If he wasn’t mashing his face with the Old Man he was all nerves. 

“Why are you acting so damn pathetic all the time?” Yuri snapped. 

Yuuri shook his head. “I’m sorry. I am just no good, I don’t want you to hate me.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “I fail to see how I matter at all.”

There was the sound of the receptionist returning, his cheerful voice announcing his arrival long before he showed. Yuri swept his hand over the desk to toss out the little cat sculptures only to have Yuuri snatch one away. 

“What the fuck?”

Yuuri flushed, “I just thought they were cute.”

Yuri shook his head tossing the others back onto the desk. “Whatever weirdo. Be my guest.”

Yuri’s eyebrow quirked up as he watched the older man carefully pick up each little sculpture with a soft smile. Yuri startled as he felt as though his heart clenched in his chest, and the familiar wetness of his slick. Inwardly Yuri grumbled at himself, the fuck was his head doing. Perhaps it had just been too long, the fact he was feeling any kind of attraction to the pig was not expected or even desired.

“Hello Yuri!” Phichit sang as he stepped back behind the desk. “Hope that it wasn’t too busy for you, thanks again!”

“Yeah yeah. Anything is better than making copies.” Yuri waved his hand in dismissal as he walked away leaving the two to their chatter. 

“Oh Yuuri!” Phichit was grinning wide. “What brings you over here?”

“Oh hey Phichit, I just needed to see Yurio about something.” Yuuri flushed, his eyes on the retreating form of Yuri who was now scowling at another member of the office who was asking for something of him. 

“Isn’t it your break now too?” Phichit hummed his brown eyes sparkling. “Why don’t you take little Yuri out for lunch?”

“What?” Yuuri squeaked his eyes on Phichit.

“You keep watching him like that, a certain Alpha is going to get upset.”

“Oh Phichit, Vitya isn’t like that.” Yuuri was flushing again. “I am sure that he would much rather an Omega like him than just a plain old Beta like myself.”

“Katsuki Yuuri,” Phichit was scowling at his friend. “You better not be talking about my best friend in such a manner! You know that Viktor is head over heels with you, I have never known a more sickening couple, and I have the photos to prove it!”

Yuuri chuckled glancing back to Yuri’s form. “I love him, and I just want to give him everything you know?”

“And you want a piece of that ass too.” Phichit whispered with a giggle.

Yuuri felt flustered all over again. “I have to go--”

Phichit smirked as he watched his best friend go back to his office, stumbling slightly as he passed Yuri. Had the phone not started to ring he would have also noticed the way that Yuri’s eyes trailed Yuuri as he moved.

 

* * *

 

“I am going to fuck the pig I think.”

Mila sighed, used to Yuri’s random declarations without context. She looked up from the nail she was painting, her eyebrow cocked. “You are going to fuck what now?”

Yuri was sitting on the sofa nursing a glass of wine in his hand while sucking on a lollipop. He looked to Mila his eyes determined, “I decided on my next one. I want to fuck the pig, I mean if he is good enough for an Alpha as a Beta I want to see what makes him so good.”

Mila shook her head. “And what if he wants to fuck you instead?”

Yuri shrugged his shoulders. “I am good either way.”

“Amazing.” Mila went back to painting her nails.

“What is amazing?”

“I dunno,” Mila sighed as she looked over the coat of laquer. “Perhaps it is the fact that you have this god-like Alpha who wants you and sends you dick pics. Who messages you  _ constantly. _ Yet here you are, talking about boning, or being boned by some rando Beta at your office.”

“Excuse me Baba?”

Mila shrugged looking to her friend. “Yura, are you sure this is what you want to do?”

“I told you before with this, I am fucking my way through the office.” Yuri’s eyes narrowed. “I am no one’s pet or mate. I am not bonded in anyway and yes this is what I want.”

“What about that other guy?” Mila frowned. 

“What about him?” Yuri shrugged, “He knows what he was getting into when he was with me.”

“I am with you either way Yura, just be careful ya?”

Yuri sighed before chugging back the last of his wine. “I am going to bed. I have work in the morning.”

“Night Yura.”

_ “Da. Night Baba.” _

 

* * *

 

Once Yuri had made up his mind there was no stopping him. Yuri began to push out the pheromones, ensuring to giggle, flirt and find reasons to touch Yuuri more often than needed. He found it sort of cute, when he would make Yuuri get flustered, dropping whatever was in his hands at the time, flushing a brilliant red.

“You should just hurry and fuck him before an Alpha takes you” 

Yuri startled at the sound, turning to see Phichit standing beside him. “What are you talking about Hamster boy?”

Phichit grinned ignoring the barb. “You know he is Beta right? He isn’t able to smell your pheromones which I assume you are giving off as every Alpha turns their head when you walk by. You look like a lamb in a den of hungry wolves right now.”

Yuri flicked his long golden hair over his shoulder. “Whatever do you mean?”

Phichit’s eyebrows raised, “Sure, whatever you say.”

Yuri watched with narrowed eyes as the darker man walked away, perhaps he was putting it a little thick for just a Beta. Yuri closed his eyes trying to reign in the pheromones. He could bag himself a Beta without it, it wasn’t like Yuuri was some kind of stupid Alpha. Yuri huffed out a breath, he really thought that this one would be a bit easier, perhaps what he needed was to convince the Alpha, then the Beta would fall for his charms. Yuri cringed as he thought of having to hit on Viktor. They were family, even if only by marriage, there was something still cringe worthy about the idea of hitting on a cousin. 

There was a sharp rap on the door frame of break room where Yuri was standing nursing a coffee that was now lukewarm. Yuri looked up to see the other intern Minami standing there, breathing heavily as though he had dashed around the office before finding Yuri. 

Yuri cocked his eyebrow, scowling at the man. “What do you want?”

“Mr. Nikiforov wants to see you in his office!” He huffed out, his hand dramatically on his chest.

“Oh what the hell does that bald bastard want with me now.” Yuri shook his head as he dumped his coffee down the sink, leaving the dirty cup there to take care of later. Yuri smirked as he watched Minami turn a brilliant red and start to sputter something about how wonderful Viktor and Yuuri were. “Relax don’t have a coronary, I am going.”

Yuri wasn’t sure what Viktor wanted, if anything since their last interaction he had been good when it came to Yuuri. No insults or anything. Yuri shook out his hair as he walked through the office door without even bothering to knock.

_ “What do you want, that peacock intern said you wanted to see me.” _ Yuri sighed as he stepped into the roomy office. 

“Umm?” 

Yuri jumped slightly as he realized that it was Yuuri in with him and not Viktor. “You are not Vitya.”

Yuuri flushed. “Umm, no I just said that to Minami-kun get you to come. I - I - I didn’t think that you would have it were just me asking.”

_ This is interesting. _ Yuri leaned against the door frame tapping his finger against his lips. “And just why did you ask for me?”

Yuuri licked his lips. “Do you mind coming in and closing the door?”

Yuri nodded, closing the door behind him as he stepped further into the office. He glanced around noticing how the blinds were shut in the room, making everything dim in the lamp light. He made his way into the room until he was standing between Yuuri’s legs, his fingers running along the shorter man’s chest. 

“So then, why did you call me in to the bosses office?”

“I thought you hated me.” Yuuri’s eyes were huge under his blue frames.

Yuri shrugged as he pressed himself against the Beta, licking his lips he leaned forward so his mouth was against Yuuri’s ear. “I am sure Vitya has told you my bark is far worse than my bite.”

Yuri smiled as he felt Yuuri shudder against him, his breath coming out hot and heavy. 

“What about VItya?” Yuuri whispered.

Yuri licked along the shell of Yuuri’s ear, his hands slipping around Yuuri’s neck. “What about him?”

Yuuri whimpered as though uncertain what he should do. It was clear he wanted Yuri, but not at the potential stake of his current relationship. Yuri smirked, knowing his pervert cousin, he walked past Yuuri to pick up the phone on Viktor’s desk flopping himself down in the seat as he dialed the familiar number. 

“Whatareyoudoing?” Yuuri hissed as Yuri held the phone to his ear, one hand held out to hush the older man. 

_ “Da? Is Vitya there?”  _ Yuri looked to Yuuri placing a finger against his lips, “Not now hush--  _ Vitya! Hi asshole, what no. Well yes I am calling from work. Heh. no, actually I am sitting at your desk right now, and I have your Piggy here with me. What? No, I haven’t done anything, yet. No. He actually called me. Da… Tell me do you want to listen?”  _

Yuuri watched in confusion as Yuri spoke in Russian with Viktor, he bit his lips uncertain of what was happening. Maybe it was all a trap, a way for Yuri to get rid of him, that he wasn’t actually good enough as a Beta for Viktor. Maybe… Then he watched how Yuri was smiling at him, and pressed a button before hanging up the phone. 

“What?”

“Yuuuri!” Viktor’s voice chirped over the line, “I hear you have been a bad boy and are in need of a spanking.”

Yuuri could feel himself flush. “Vitya?”

“Did you call my sweet cousin into my office?”

Yuri snorted. 

“Yurachka,” Viktor’s voice snarled over the line making Yuri shiver.  _ “You are about to borrow one of my most prized possessions. Allow me this or I will take back my consent.” _

“Tch! Fine, whatever you want.”

Yuri got up from the chair indicating that Yuuri should sit, as Yuuri and Viktor spoke on their little back and forth Yuri tuned it out. He began to palm over his growing erection, sitting just on the edge of Viktor’s desk so that he could spread his legs nice and wide for Yuuri as he spoke over the speaker. 

“Hnngh..”

“Yuuri are you alright?” Viktor sounded concerned.

“Oh he is very much alright there Old Man.” Yuri spoke enjoying how Yuuri’s eyes were glued on him as he opened up his jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper. Yuri smiled as he could hear the sound of Viktor’s breath coming through the line. The feeling of power he had over these two men was utterly intoxicating to the young Omega. “Assist me Piggy.”

Yuuri licked his lips as he leaned forward with shaking hands and assisted Yuri in pulling his jeans down, taking off his shoes so that the jeans could then be discarded on the floor. Yuuri gasped as he saw how underneath Yuri was wearing lacy panties, the front of which was dark and wet.

Yuri smiled, “You should describe what you are seeing for your dear fiance.”

Yuuri flushed a brilliant red which went down his neck. 

“Tell me Yuuri…” Viktor crooned over the phone. “Let daddy see what you are seeing.”

Yuri almost choked,  _ Daddy? _ He bit his lip to keep from saying anything as Yuuri answered Viktor, describing in detail Yuri’s flush skin, and the way the lace hugged his form. How his panties were soaking wet and how the scent was delicious. 

“I am impressed that you can define that much for just a Beta.” Yuri smirked as he ran his hands along his inner thighs. Tracing a finger around his hole until he was panting, feeling a small gush of slick that was produced. 

“My Yuuri is more than  _ just _ a Beta.” 

Yuri sighed as he felt Yuuri start to kiss and nip between his legs, sucking bruises right inside his thigh. “Oh fuck me.”

Yuri whimpered as Yuuri moved to his crotch, his tongue lapping over the fabric, licking a wet line along the hard outline. Yuri’s fingers twisted into Yuuri’s hair, as he tilted his hips so that the Beta had better access to mouth at his fabric covered hole, the panties becoming soaked to a point that they would likely have to be tossed. At the very least they couldn’t be worn home. 

“Are his panties nice and wet?” Viktor asked breathless. “Take them off for Daddy and have a taste for me, let me know what our little Yurio tastes like.”

Yuri barely had a moment to growl at being called that annoying nickname before Yuuri was back at it, his face buried into Yuri’s wet entrance.

Yuuri moaned as he tasted Yuri, the Omega had an opening similar yet so much different than any other partner he had ever been with. The fact that he produced this intoxicating slick which even as a Beta he could tell was far more appealing than having to deal with lube and the amount of prep which he and Viktor normally had to deal with. Not that he hated it, but he could see the appeal. Every time he ran his tongue along the quivering hole another gush of sweet slick would hit is tongue. Yuuri loved how Yuri moaned and writhed under him, he slipped two fingers inside fingering his hole open. 

Viktor was growling over the line, his breath coming out in gasps. Yuri could hear the wet sound of Viktor masturbating on the other end. Yuri wrapped his hand around his cock, sweeping up the precum that beaded there with his fingers. As he went to use it to slide down his hand was snatched up with a grow, Yuri looked to see that Yuuri had his hand bringing the fingers to his mouth to suck. Yuri let out a whimper as he felt Yuuri’s tongue wrap around his fingers, cleaning them while he kept eye contact.

“There is lube in the right hand drawer.” Viktor spoke breaking the intimate moment between the two. 

Yuuri nodded before speaking up.  _ “Hai! _ Thank you Vitya.”

Yuri heard as the drawer opened, watching with lust filled eyes as Yuuri popped the cap and unbuckling his own slacks pulled out his thick erection. Yuri must have let out a noise as there was a low chuckle on the other end. 

“Isn’t my Yuuri beautiful,” Viktor’s voice filled the room, “he is going to fill you up so well Yurio.”

Yuri watched as Yuuri applied some lube to his cock, stroking it firmly from tip to base. Yuuri adjusted himself so he was in a better position, he pressed the head of his cock against Yuri’s wet entrance. Yuri keened as he felt Yuuri push himself deep inside, his erection stretching him and filling him up. 

“There are others just outside, they will hear you.” Yuuri hissed in Yuri’s ear.

“Might I suggest you find another way to keep him quiet.” Viktor spoke with a growl. 

Yuuri pulled Yuri closer, his mouth locking on the younger man’s, Yuri moaned into Yuuri’s mouth tasting his own slick and arousal on the Beta’s lips. Yuri rolled his hips with each thrust, encouraging Yuuri deeper. Yuuri grunted then tapped Yuri’s thigh, pulling out. “Stand up with your legs spread nice and wide, your ass out.”

Yuri shivered, never had Yuuri ever sounded more commanding. He nodded not trusting his voice, turning so that he was standing in the way that the Beta had directed. He moaned softly as he felt Yuuri slide inside him in one smooth movement. The sound of their flesh slapping together filled the office space as Yuuri thrusted into Yuri at a brutal pace. Yuri moaned again only to have something shoved into his mouth, the texture and scent of his soiled panties. 

“I told you to be quiet.” Yuuri snarled, thrusting in harder and faster. 

“Fuck him nice and good for Daddy,” Viktor purred, “and do not let him cum until after.”

“Yes.” Yuuri whimpered for Viktor, his voice nothing like the force which was drilling into Yuri. 

Yuri whined behind his gag, his cock dripping precum all over the carpeted floor. Yuri felt a sharp tug on his hair as Yuuri yanked him back, using strength which Yuri normally associated with Alphas in rut, Yuri was pulled back and was being bounced on Yuuri’s cock as the smaller man sat in Viktors very expensive chair. Yuri wanted to cum, his balls tensing each time Yuuri would hit his prostate. 

Viktor was panting over the line, his breaths coming through the speakers. “Fuck Yuuri I am knotting, fill him for me.”

Yuuri and Viktor came together, with Yuri whimpering in his gag as he felt himself get filled with hot cum from the Beta. Yuuri kissed along Yuri’s sweat soaked neck, nipping just below his ear making the young Omega shiver. 

“You were so good Yuri.” Yuuri crooned. 

Yuuri pulled the gag from Yuri’s mouth, then bringing it down to Yuri’s throbbing erection. The feel of the fabric against his skin and Yuuri still in his ass was driving him insane. Yuri rutted up into his hand, twisting around so that he could kiss the Beta. The feeling of Yuuri’s hand, the panties, and his cock still deep inside had Yuri cumming, moaning long and low into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuri felt his whole body go limp against Yuuri, his chest heaving as he came down from his orgasm. 

Yuri rested against Yuuri, his heart rate coming down slowly as he listened to the thrum of the pulse below his ear. It was really great sex, he couldn’t deny it, even with that idiot over the line telling Yuuri what to do. But it still had Yuri thinking of his sex earlier in the month with JJ, how it had been better with him. Yuri sighed, perhaps it was the knot. Next time he would have to try with an Alpha, and see how he felt afterwards, after all the one thing that Yuuri could never produce was the knot which filled Yuri up so deliciously. Yuri shifted with the intention to get up only to be pulled back against Yuuri’s chest.

“Where are you going?” Yuuri asked his voice slightly slurring.

Yuri groaned pushing himself away, “I need to clean up and get back out there. Eventually someone will come looking for me as none of you seem to know how to make your own coffees or use the copy machine. Besides, people are going to wonder why I have been in here so long.”

“He is right.”

Yuri jumped, he had forgotten they were still on the line with Viktor. 

Viktor must have heard the jump as there was a low chuckle coming through.  _ “Did I scare you Yurachka?” _

_ “Fuck no.”  _ Yuri scowled.

_ “Ahh don’t be so mean, that was amazing, I hope that next time I can take part instead of just listening in.” _

_ “Tch! You wish!”  _ Yuri snorted, although it was an option he had considered.  _ “Does your shit office have a sink or the wipes of some kind so I can clean up? I would ask the pig but he is passed out like the old man he is.” _

_ “Da, there are some wipes in the upper drawer and some scent blockers too which I am sure you will need.” _

_ “Thank you Vitya.” _

_ “My pleasure.”  _

Yuri shook his head as he hung up the call, smirking as he looked at Yuuri who was splayed in Viktor’s chair, his eyes closed and a light snore coming from him. Yuri smirked seeing his soiled panties clutched in Yuuri’s hand, alongside the wipes were little lunch bags, so that the scent blockers could be tossed without scenting up the room. After cleaning himself and disposing of the used wipes Yuri looked around picking up a pen and paper, then wrote a fast note. He carefully put his panties into one of the bags before leaving it and the note on the desk, retreating from the office carefully wearing his jeans commando. 

 

* * *

 

The next time Yuri saw Yuuri was several days later, with Viktor who wouldn’t leave his side. Yuri would smirk as everytime they caught his eyes, Yuuri would flush a brilliant red while Viktor would just stare and whisper something in his fiance’s ear. For any other person it would have been uncomfortable walking through the office where you have fucked multiple people, but for Yuri it was nothing. He still flirted with Christophe and made teasing remarks when the Swiss man would attempt further advances. While he had been good, he wasn’t that good. 

Then it happened once more where Yuri was setting up the boardroom, it was after hours and he was laying out printouts when there was a sound of the door opening. Yuri’s nostrils flared as he smelled the scent of an aroused Alpha, looking up he saw it was none other than Viktor along with Yuuri trailing behind him. 

_ “If you don’t mind Vitya I just got everything ready here,”  _  Yuri sighed,  _ “Could you play with your pet in your own office?” _

Viktor smirked straightening his blue tie.  _ “And here I thought we could all play together. Or did I get that message wrong when you sent me those delectable panties?” _

Yuri felt a shiver run through him, he vaguely remembered tossing his soiled underwear into the baggie and that damn note. 

_ “There is no point in pretending it didn’t happen or that you didn’t enjoy it,” _ Viktor smiled switching to English, “I can smell your arousal.”

There was no point in denying it, Yuri liked sex, and being with Yuuri hadn’t been terrible. It had been rather good, and the thought of having an Alpha for their knot, well it just made it that much better. Yuri couldn’t deny that Viktor was beautiful with his platinum coloured hair that looked like hammered silver, and brilliant blue eyes. He was a damn catch, which made his being with a regular Beta, even one who was good in bed, like Yuuri just mind boggling. The Alpha could have had any Omega he wanted, and yet here they were. 

Yuri rubbed his neck, releasing more pheromones into the air, but also realizing he did not have his collar on him or even with him. “As much as I would like to play, I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

Viktor’s eyebrows raised, “Why? Because we are family?”

Yuuri looked to Viktor then back to Yuri. “Wait you are related.”

“Fuck no!” Yuri spoke first, “His mother remarried to my uncle. We are not related.”

“You don’t have to sound that incensed.” Viktor tapped his lips, “Why are you hesitating then? You seemed really into it the other day?”

“I was also coming off of the high of an orgasm, clearly I was not thinking straight.”

Viktor chuckled, “Just what about you is straight  _ Kotyenok?” _

“Shut up.” Yuri flushed. “I am just without a collar, and I would rather not be bonded to an old Baldie such as yourself.”

“Viktor doesn’t bite though.” Yuuri spoke up.

“What?” Yuri looked from Yuuri to Viktor. “Maybe he just doesn’t with you.”

Viktor shrugged, “Yuuri is correct. If it makes you feel better though we could hold off until you have a collar, or we can just position where there is no chance of biting. I really want you though and I would hate to have to wait Kotyenok.”

Viktor palmed over his groin, showing off the bulge that was growing there. His grey dress slacks leaving nothing to the imagination as his erection pushed forward. Yuri licked his lips, glancing to Yuuri who had started to remove his own jacket, how own erection also showing through his dress slacks. 

Yuri let out a whimper like moan as he scented Viktor’s arousal. “I swear to all that is holy,” Yuri growled, “if you bond with me and make me your mate I will make your life miserable.” 

“I hold you to that Kotyenok.” Viktor breathed out as he crossed the boardroom to press his lips against Yuri.

Yuri melted against Viktor, his hands wrapping around Viktor’s neck while the older man massaged Yuri’s ass. Yuri nuzzled into Viktor’s neck, nipping lightly at his gland to encourage more of scent. Yuri could feel himself getting wetter, his body was reacting to the pheromones which radiated off of the older man.

Yuri sighed against Viktor as he felt Yuuri press against him from behind, hands all over him. Yuri raised up his hands as Viktor lifted his shirt, while Yuuri was at his belt buckle. There were playful growls coming from Viktor as he nipped and kissed the young Omega. Yuri felt himself get turned around by Viktor and Yuuri, his back arching as Yuuri tugged down the tight jeans from his waist. Helping Yuri step out from the confines, Viktor let out a purr like sound as he watched his beloved fall to his knees and begin to lick at Yuri’s cock which was still confined by his panties. 

“How many pairs of these do you own?” Viktor asked as he caressed Yuri’s chest, pinching his nipples. “I really love these black ones on you.”

Yuri moaned, his fingers tangling into Yuuri’s hair. “Many. You should have seen me in the pink ones, they were even more lacy.”

Viktor let out a rumbling growl of approval. “They were delectable, I knotted three times when Yuuri brought those home to me.”

Yuri chuckled, “That explains why you weren’t in the next day.”

“My poor Yuuri couldn’t walk the next day and I had to take care of him.”

Yuuri looked up his glasses now off and on the table as he pushed back his hair. His eyes a caramel colour staring intently up at Yuri, “Are you going take responsibility Yurio.”

Viktor hooked his fingers along the elastic of Yuri’s panties slipping them down until Yuri’s erection was free and bobbing in front of Yuuri’s face.

Yuri moaned, “Fuck yes I will do whatever you want.”

“Good boy.” Viktor crooned. “Yuuri please show your appreciation to Yura.”

Yuuri smiled and nodded before opening his mouth to lick along Yuri’s head, he moaned as the salty flavour hit his tongue. Wanting more, Yuuri relaxed his throat, hollowing out his cheeks in order to take Yuri down as far as he could. Yuri had one hand in Yuuri’s hair while the other he had wrapped around Viktor’s neck as he pumped his hips to thrust down Yuuri’s willing throat. Yuri could feel his slick dripping down his inner thigh, he whimpered at the need to be filled by anyone, or anything. Yuri gasped as he felt Yuuri slip one hand between his legs, sliding up two fingers inside him. Yuuri crooked his fingers, causing the younger man to keen as he came down Yuuri’s throat. 

Yuuri pulled off Yuri’s cock with a wet pop, licking his lips. “Bring those fingers up here,” Viktor purred, moaning as Yuuri placed his slick coated fingers into Viktor’s mouth. 

“Up.” Viktor commanded, indicating Yuri would get up on the boardroom table. 

Once positioned on his hands and knees, Viktor unzipped his slacks, pulling out his erect cock. Yuri licked his lips, feeling his mouth water and looking up at Viktor he ran his tongue along the leaking tip, making the older man gasp in pleasure. 

Yuuri stepped behind Yuri, helping him spread his legs further. Yuri moaned against Viktor as he felt the Beta lick along his inner thigh, lapping up the slick which coated the pale skin. Viktor’s fingers pulled Yuri’s blonde locks into a messy bun, holding it all back as he began to thrust down the Omegas throat. He watched, his mouth watering as his fiance’s head disappeared while he noisily ate out the Omega’s ass. 

Viktor groaned when he looked down to see his cock had disappeared into Yuri’s mouth, the blush along the younger man’s cheeks. “Fuck him nice and open for me Yuuri, stretch him out.”

Yuuri stood up, unzipping his own slacks. His cock was hard and dripping as he pressed it against Yuri’s wet entrance. Unlike last time, he didn’t need the addition of lube. Perhaps it was the addition of having Viktor’s Alpha pheromones, but Yuri was slick and open as Yuuri pushed inside. 

Yuuri looked over to Viktor, and together they thrust into Yuri, the younger man moaning around Viktor’s cock as both men picked up their pace. They thrust deeply, Yuuri groaning as he felt how hot Yuri was around him, feeling as though he were melting into the Omega, his ass tightening around his cock with each motion.

“Fill him up for me baby.” Viktor crooned, his blue eyes intense as he gazed into Yuuri’s eyes.

Yuuri nodded, gripping tight to Yuri’s hips as he moved at a brutal pace. The wet sound of flesh slapping together filled the room along with the sweet scent of the combined Alpha and Omega pheromones. Yuuri let out a string of curses in Japanese as he felt his balls tighten and he emptied himself deep inside the Omega.

“Such a good boy.” Viktor purred. He looked down, carefully pulling himself out of Yuri’s mouth, eliciting a whimper from the younger man. “Don’t you worry Kotyenok. I will be giving you my knot very soon.”

Yuri sat back on his ankles, his cock already hard and dripping again. He could feel Yuuri’s cum mixed with slick that started to trickle out from his ass.

Viktor sat in one of the plush chairs, patting his silk covered knee. “Come right here and face out so that my Yuuri has a nice view.”

Yuri hesitated looking at Viktor’s pristine grey slacks. “I will dirty your designer suit.”

Viktor smirked. “It will be worth every penny. Come here Kotyenok, I know you like spending my money.” 

Yuri stepped down from the table, and with the help of Yuuri he positioned himself so that he was able to be penetrated by Viktor. Yuri moaned as he felt the Alpha stretch him out wider, the sting of his cock as his pressed against his wet inner walls. Yuri had barely a moment to get used to the feeling of Viktor before he was being moved, strong arms hooked under his legs, lifting him up repeatedly to slam back down onto Viktor’s lap. Yuri’s hands grasped at the arms of Viktor’s chair for balance as he bounced on the Alpha’s cock, his own erection bobbing in time, decorating his abdomen with spots of precum.

Yuuri sat in front of Viktor and Yuri, his own hand wrapped around his cock which was rapidly hardening once more. His eyes were riveted on the scene in front of him, feeling possessive as his fiance plowed into the petite blonde on his lap, watching as the mixture of his cum and Yuri’s slick created a foamy mess around the based of Viktor’s cock, allowing the Alpha ease to glide deep inside the Omega. Yuuri’s hand tightened around his shaft. He wanted to cover Yuri in his cum and force him to require a shower before he would be able to leave, marking him up with their scent. Yuuri watched, feeling a slight pang of jealousy as Viktor’s knot inflated, locking himself in place, high hand gripping Yuri’s cock tight. Viktors movements became shallow as he came, a feral snarl ripping through the Alpha as he filled up Yuri, his knot locking them together. 

Yuuri stood up then feeling how close he was standing as close as he could to the locked pair his eyes on Viktor who was still mid orgasm. Together they pumped, Viktor on Yuri while Yuuri took care of himself. Yuri moaned, his hips moving in a shallow thrust which caused Viktor to groan in pleasure. Yuuri came covering Yuri with ribbons of white as Yuri keened cumming all over Viktor’s hand. Viktor sighed his head thrown back as he waited for his knot to deflate, opening his blue eyes lazily he held out his hand in offering to his fiance.

“Clean me up baby.”

Yuuri tucked himself back into his slacks, kneeling at Viktor’s feet and leaning forward to lap up the viscous fluid which filled his lover’s hand. He licked up every last salty drop, moaning as his tongue made its way around each digit. Yuuri then moved between Yuri and VIktor’s splayed legs, cleaning the young Omega’s chest with long wet strokes.

When Yuuri had finished he stood up and went back to his chair, Viktor smiling at him as he kissed Yuri’s neck gently. “What a good boy.”

 

* * *

 

Yuri couldn’t remember how he got home, only that he woke up in his own bed feeling completely blissed out. Then spent the following morning dodging questions from his ever curious and nosy roommate who leered at him, pointing out the purple bruises which had bloomed along his neck. 

“So who was that who dropped you off last night?” Mila smirked over her morning coffee. “We was quite the silver fox.”

“That was my cousin, Vitya.” Yuri shook his head as he poured hot water into his travel mug for his tea.

“Fucking hell Yurachka.” Mila’s eyes were wide, “You fucked your cousin? That is legendary!”

Yuri snorted at the red-head. “You are an idiot. We are not related by blood, and it was a one time thing with his fiance.”

“You fucked your cousin  _ and _ his fiance?” Mila shook her head as she clapped slowly. “Can you teach me your ways Sensei?”

“Oh fuck off, I am going to be late for work and we have a new guy coming in.”

“Oh?” Mila shook her finger at Yuri, “You might want to cover that up a wee bit then. I mean he might be hot, and I doubt you want your first impression to be-- well, that.”

Yuri snorted, “You have a point.”

Yuri went to the bathroom to add some cover up so that he did not look like he had been mauled. He was grateful that Viktor had not scented him as JJ would be back, the fact that he was excited to see the Canadian made Yuri stop for a moment. Shaking his head he checked himself over once more, deciding that keeping his hair down would likely be for the best, he ran back out to the main room to grab his tea and take off for another day at the Design Studio. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri stepped through the front doors to be greeted loudly by none other than JJ, whose bright smile faltered slightly as he sniffed the air around Yuri. 

“Ahh Princess!” JJ smiled, “Did you miss me while I was gone?”

“Fuck off JJ.”

JJ leaned in as though to kiss Yuri on the cheek, “You smell like you are close to your heat  _ Chaton _ , you might want to take some time off. You also smell faintly of the boss and his lover.”

There was a low growl from JJ which made Yuri feel a rush of arousal before he shook his head. “I doubt that, I am not due for another week or two.”

JJ cocked his head, “Might want to look into that,  _ Chaton.” _

Yuri sighed rolling his eyes. “Right on it.” 

“Yuri Yuri Yuri!” Minami bounced over, making Yuri cringe into JJ to avoid being bumped into. 

“What do you want you cockatiel?”

“The new guy! Have you met him?”

“I just walked through the fucking door,” Yuri rolled his eyes, “what do you think you damn bird brain?”

Minami looked a little deflated, and JJ poked Yuri in the ribs with a meaningful look. 

Yuri sighed, “Sorry for calling you a bird brain, I guess, but I  _ literally _ just walked through the door.”

Minami seemed to brighten right up. “His name is Otabek Altin, and he is from some K place, Kaza-something. I think he speaks Russian. I mean I heard him and Mr. Nikiforov speaking like how you two do, but it was really fast.”

Yuri was nodding not really listening as he looked over to see what was perhaps the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. He was slightly taller than the Pig, his skin was a beautiful even bronze, the kind of colour you knew was natural and what so many tried to emulate. His hair was much like JJs, in what looked like a fuck boi undercut on the Canadian was mouth watering on this Otabek. Yuri could feel the slick between his legs, soaking his underwear as Otabek turned his golden brown eyes on Yuri and JJ.

“Your pheromones Princess, I have only so much willpower.” JJ hissed into Yuri’s ear, his fingers digging into Yuri’s hip.

Yuri shook his head, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He didn’t reopen them until he felt JJ release his grip only to be staring into the warm brown eyes.

“Hi,” the man spoke, his voice holding a slight accent. “My name is Otabek, you must be Yuri, I hope that we can be friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments always helps the muse... I am sure you can guess what is coming next... rather who is _cumming_ next...
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support and Kudos... they really do make my day! 
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	3. Feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Omega now has to deal with the feelings that have risen in the light of their new employee. What does this mean for Yuri?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it... this is the end for my wee Intern fic... I really hope you all enjoyed the smutfest I created here for the ever lovely Animefanime who has been entertaining me with amazing Omegaverse smut for the better part of a year...
> 
> And yes I used a few of the tropes I don't normally do... what can I say... my muse just wanted it that way, and who am I to argue... This is also the longest of the three chapters... So I really hope that you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you goes to [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) who Beta'd this whole series like a damn champ! You are an absolute treasure and I really am thankful that you edited and test read encouraging me along the way!

##  **Chapter 3 - Feelings?**

 

_ “‘I hope we can be friends?’  _ Who the fuck says that kind of shit when they first meet Baba?”

Yuri was pacing the apartment while Mila was stretching and rolling her eyes. It was Saturday and already this was the five hundredth time she had to listen to this rant from Yuri about the new guy. 

“Why don’t you just fuck him? I mean isn’t that what you have been doing all along?” Mila shrugged.

“You are shitting me right now right Baba? That is all you have to say?” Yuri threw himself down on the sofa, his long limbs splayed out.

“You aren’t going to fuck him?” Mila looked up her eyebrow raised.

“Tch!” Yuri yanked his hair back into a messy ponytail. “Of course I am going to fuck him, he is a goddamned god.”

“So what is the problem then?” Mila asked. 

“How the hell am I supposed to fuck him when my first interaction with him was me giving off ‘fuck me’ scent.”

Mila cocked her head, “But isn’t that what you want. I guess this is just one of those things I don’t understand. Cause all I am hearing is that he annoys you but you scent fucked him.”

Yuri burst into laughter. “Scent fucked him? The hell does that mean Baba?”

“You know what it means.”

“You are seriously no help at all.” Yuri sighed throwing his head back. “How is your love life?”

“What love life?”

“I thought you were seeing that Hockey Team.”

Yuri yelped out as Mila threw a pillow at his face. “Jackass, Andre is a hockey player not a team. And it isn’t going anywhere, he is so slow.”

“He is slow?”

“Yeah, like he does everything so mechanical and by the book.” Mila waved her hand in dismissal.

“Did you fuck him? Is he any good in bed?”

“Yuri!”

“What? Why act like some blushing virgin we all know you are not.”

Mila chuckled, “Yeah, well I am not like you.”

“So in other words no.” Yuri flung one of his legs over the arm of the chair. “Have sex with him then, it will help I am sure.”

“Sex doesn’t fix everything Yura, besides you are getting sidetracked from your own problems.”

Yuri shrugged, “I am sure that once I fuck the new guy I will be fine.”

 

* * *

 

It took Yuri two days before he was approached by Otabek, only it was not as he had been expecting. Yuri was once more at reception, filling in for Phichit while he was on lunch break. Yuri was playing a cat collecting game on his phone when he felt someone staring at him. 

“What do you want?” Yuri asked, not looking up from his game.

There was a low snort. “Well isn’t that an interesting way to greet people, not sure that it’s what Mr. Nikiforov is looking for in the face of his company.”

“The fuck are you--” Yuri looked up, his question dying on his lips. 

Yuri looked up to see his new coworker Otabek Altin staring up at him, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

“You know,” Otabek said, “I think you have the greenest eyes I have ever seen.”

“Tch! Is that the best pick up line you have?”

Otabek shifted so that his finger tapped his lip, “I could say that you have the eyes of a soldier.”

Yuri burst out laughing, “That is perhaps the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Please never say that again.”

“But I got you to smile, so it can’t be all bad.”

Yuri found himself flushing. 

“So, I was wondering if you were free later.”

Yuri cleared his throat sitting up, “How do you mean?”

“I think he is asking you on a date  _ Chaton _ .” JJ whispered in Yuri’s ear, getting the younger man to startle.

“Fucking hell LeRoy.” Yuri hit JJ, who was grinning.

Otabek watched the exchange with narrowed eyes. “My apologies, I didn’t realize you two were together.”

“The fuck are you talking about?”

Otabek’s eyes slid over to JJ his eyebrow raised. “Are you two not together?”

“Sadly, no.” JJ played with a lock of Yuri’s hair bringing it up to his nose for a sniff, “I couldn’t convince him to bond with me.”

“Tch!” Yuri slapped JJ’s hand away. “I am not owned by anyone, thank you very much. And I would appreciate it if you didn’t treat me like some damn sex object to be owned. I see Phichit is back. I will leave so you two meatheads can woof at each other.”

Yuri got up with a grumble, pushing past JJ to go take his lunch break, leaving the pair of Alphas to each other. He didn’t even acknowledge Phichit or Yuuri, who were on their way to the front desk. Yuri was walking out the back door when there was a hand wrapped around his wrist pulling him back. Yuri began to feel panic rising as he felt himself pulled against a strong chest, and the scent of Alpha surround him. 

“I’m sorry, please don’t run.” Otabek’s low voice was in Yuri’s ear. 

Otabek felt how the Omega in his arms slowly relaxed, his scent going from fear to calm then back to agitation. 

“The fuck do you think you are doing? I am trying to go out for lunch and I only have thirty minutes.”

Otabek let go of Yuri, watching as he rubbed his wrist with a scowl, “I am sorry, I shouldn’t have treated you like that; talking over you as though you didn’t matter. I know better, please let me make it up to you.”

Yuri’s eyes narrowed, “And just how do you plan on doing that?”

“Let me take you to lunch for starters.”

Yuri’s eyebrow raised, “That sounds an awful lot like a date, Altin.”

“Lunch can’t ever be a date, but if you allow me to take you out for dinner later….”

Yuri found himself smirking, “Smooth.”

Otabek chuckled, “Did it work at least?”

Yuri shrugged his shoulders, “I guess we shall see how lunch goes first.”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe that guy.” Yuri sighed as he fell back on the sofa. 

“Have a good day at work?” Mila went to the kitchen to fetch two bottles of beer for them. 

“No,” Yuri grumbled taking the cold drink from Mila. “I mean yes...fuck, I don’t know.”

“What happened?”

“I might have snapped at the new guy.” Yuri felt himself flush thinking about it. 

“Oh no, so he hates you now.”

“He asked me on a date.”

Mila’s eyebrows rose. “Well that is a new technique.”

“Fuck off. I mean, he took me to lunch. The guy has a motorcycle, and he smells so good, but he pisses me off when he gets all Alpha-like. I am not just some item to be owned.”

“He has a bike?”

Yuri sighed putting his empty bottle down, “You are something else.”

“What are we done?”

Yuri stood up making his way to his room, “I might have agreed to go on a date with him tonight. I need to get changed.”

“Oh ho ho,” Mila jumped up to follow him, “so I guess lunch went well?”

“Yes. Fuck, what am I going to wear?”

Mila giggled as there was a buzz at the door. “I have no idea but I suggest you figure it out soon as I think your _ Beau  _ is here!”

“Fuck!” Yuri looked at his phone, “Who the fuck shows up right on time?”

“Weird. Almost makes me think that he really likes you or something.”

“Get out hag! Tell him that I will be there in a moment.”

Never had Yuri dressed so fast. The last thing he wanted was for Mila to fuck this up for him by hitting on Otabek. Yuri sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a nice pair of black jeans, which looked painted on, with a loose fitting shirt that had a roaring tiger face. His hair was done up with two braids which he had tied back, allowing most of the length to fall down his back. 

Yuri ran out to the living room where Mila and Otabek were waiting. He felt his lip curl in a scowl as he saw how she had fluffed out her hair and was leaning towards Otabek to draw his interest. Yuri felt surprise when Otabek turned his eyes the moment that Yuri walked into the room while nodding to whatever Mila was chattering about. His attention was on the Omega, which made Yuri preen.

“There you are.” Otabek spoke his voice low.

Yuri smirked, “Perfection takes time.”

“It was worth the wait.” Otabek stood up and held out a hand for Yuri to take. 

 

* * *

 

“What happened to your bike?”

Yuri cocked his head looking at the little silver Jetta which Otabek had led them to. Otabek chuckled as he opened the door, “I thought that this would be a bit more comfortable. But we can always go for a ride another time.”

“You think there will be another time?”

Otabek shut the door as Yuri sat down, then walked around the car, sliding behind the front seat before answering. “I hope there will be many.”

Yuri felt himself flush as the scent of Alpha filled the car. He could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket. 

“Are you going to answer that?” Otabek glanced over to Yuri. 

“I am sure it isn’t anything important.” 

“I really don’t mind,” Otabek smoothly took them through the city, “besides, I don’t think that they are going to let up.”

Yuri grimaced as he pulled out his phone, “You have a point. Tch!”

Yuri sucked in a breath when he saw it was JJ who was blowing up his phone. 

“Someone you don’t want to talk to?”

“You could say that.” Yuri fired off a few texts to the Canadian, which seemed to appease him. “That should keep them occupied.”

“Another boyfriend of yours?”

Yuri snorted, “If you start with that Alpha shit I will get out of the car right now.”

“I am actually just curious, it isn’t common to find a male Omega, let alone one who isn’t mated and has a career.”

Yuri chuckled, “Yeah  _ career _ slinging coffee and making photocopies.” He sighed, “I am only an intern right now. I am in school getting my design degree. I just took up this job ‘cause it was convenient and I thought that perhaps I could learn something. I was wrong, but the money is nice, and I can get my half-wit cousin to sign off on it so I get a credit.”

“Your cousin?”

“Viktor, your boss, he is my cousin.” Yuri smirked as he saw a light flush rise on Otabek’s cheeks. “And what has you so flustered? You wouldn’t have heard anything?”

Otabek coughed his eyes never leaving the road ahead of them. “I don’t put stock into rumours.”

Yuri sighed, “Shame, ‘cause they are probably true.”

Otabek cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. Yuri watched in amusement as the scent from the Alpha became more musky and heavy with arousal. Yuri could feel his own arousal answering, his already tight pants feeling more confined as his cock began to swell and slick began to dampen his boxer briefs. 

Yuri reached his hand out to lay it against Otabek’s thigh, the Alpha visibly shivering at the contact. “So how far away are we going?”

Otabek licked his lips, “We are just about there, if you could dial back the pheromones. Otherwise I might have to just pull over and take you right now.”

Yuri shivered, his eyes wide as he thought of Otabek taking him at the side of the road. 

“Fuck.” Otabek swore softly before yanking the wheel and pulling into a parking lot of a roadside motel. 

“What are we…”

Yuri’s sentence was cut off as Otabek put the car in park and stepped out of the vehicle. Yuri watched in stunned silence as the Alpha went to the office of the motel and came back moments later with a dark look. Otabek sat back down behind the wheel, breathing heavily. 

“I got us a room, I assume that this is what you want, but tell me if I am wrong. I am not sure that I have too much more self control right now.”

“What’s our room number?” Yuri smirked allowing another burst of scent fill the car, making the older man shiver. 

Otabek moved the car to the parking space reserved for their room. Then hastily the pair made their way into the motel room, their lips and hands all over each other the moment that the door shut behind them. Otabek growled in approval as Yuri jumped up into his arms, his legs wrapping around his waist, allowing Otabek’s hands to grasp his ass. 

Yuri rolled his hips so that his hard cock pressed against Otabek’s abdomen, making the Alpha moan with pleasure. Otabek kissed Yuri roughly, his tongue pressing inside Yuri’s mouth until he was a whimpering mess. He walked them over to the bed, kicking off his shoes and pulling off Yuri’s shirt as he kissed down the Omega’s smooth and pale neck. Yuri sighed as he felt the light nip along his scent gland that caused a chain reaction, which resulted in a rush of slick to soak through Yuri’s briefs and jeans. 

Yuri grabbed at Otabek’s hair pulling him back, “No bonding, understood?”

Otabek’s eyes were almost black for how aroused he was. Yuri watched the man as he tried to comprehend what was being asked of him.

“Altin,” Yuri snarled pulling on the Alpha’s hair once more, “you will NOT bond me, understood?”

Otabek licked his lips taking in a shuddering breath, “Ye-yes. I understand.”

“Good boy.”

Otabek closed his eyes at the praise, pressing himself against Yuri so he could feel the outline of his hardened length. “Anything else?”

Yuri smiled, his jade eyes glittering with lust and excitement. “Ruin me.”

Otabek leaned back down and began to kiss his way down Yuri’s neck, his tongue and teeth teasing along the pale skin, enjoying how it made him moan and writhe under him. This was not how Otabek had planned the evening; he had hoped to woo the feisty intern. Not that he was complaining, of course. He had heard about the blond Omega who was working his way through the office, banging every available Alpha he could. There was even the rumour that he only got the job because he had fucked the boss. But after only a few days of observing the Omega, Otabek saw how, even when doing the more mundane of tasks, he put his all into it. Aside from the snarling and snapping, no one could truly complain, as Yuri would always get the job done and done well. 

Otabek kissed a trail down Yuri’s toned abdomen, relishing how his back arched up. Otabek flicked open the button on Yuri’s jeans, slowly teasing the zipper down until Yuri was whining. Otabek could feel his inner Alpha growling in appreciation. He could smell the strong scent of arousal which mixed with his own and how the Omega under him was wet and wanting him. It took all of Otabek’s willpower to not tear at the fabric that covered Yuri’s lower half.

Otabek threw the jeans to the floor before pulling off his own shirt and discarding his own jeans. He smiled when he saw how Yuri’s eyes grew wide seeing the size of his cock, which was erect and dripping with precum. Otabek ran his hand along his swollen erection, pumping himself a few times before settling back onto the bed. 

“You are so beautiful.” Otabek spoke as he spread Yuri’s legs wide kissing his way down the smooth skin. 

Yuri was whimpering, the fabric of his boxer briefs soaked through and feeling tight against his skin. 

“Is there something that you want Yura?” 

Yuri shivered hearing his name said in such a sultry way, his eyes locked with Otabek’s as he sucked a bruise on his inner thigh, marking him up in the most intimate of places. Yuri threw his head back as Otabek ran his tongue along the outside of the wet fabric.

“Fuck yes.” Yuri moaned, another rush of slick soaking him as he felt Otabek suck on him through the fabric. 

Otabek breathed in the scent of Yuri, imagining how amazing he would smell if he were in a proper heat. His cock was throbbing, he wanted to just plunge deep inside Yuri and fill him with his seed. Otabek hooked his fingers under the waistband of Yuri’s boxer briefs, pulling them down over his plump ass. Yuri hissed as the cooler air hit his wet hole, then moaned as he watched how Otabek put the wet fabric to his face breathing in his scent while stroking his own cock. 

“Why sniff that when the real thing is right here, ready and waiting?” Yuri purred up at Otabek, his legs spread wide. 

Otabek carefully put the soiled underwear aside then returned his attention to the Omega who was flushed and open, waiting for him. Otabek moaned as he lapped his way to the wet hole, savouring the sweet taste of Yuri’s slick as it coated his tongue. Otabek added two fingers, scissoring them deep inside the Omega, enjoying the way that Yuri would roll his hips up, fucking himself on Otabek’s mouth and fingers. Once Otabek was at three fingers, he slid his slick covered hand along his cock.

“You are such a good little Kitten aren’t you.” Otabek whispered into Yuri’s ear, making him shiver and moan. “How much do you want me?”

Yuri whimpered as he felt Otabek tease his cock along his fluttering hole that was wet and dripping. “Please--” 

Otabek guided his cock past the twitching ring of muscle. He moaned as he felt how tight Yuri was despite all of the stretching he had done, it was as though they were made for each other. Once Otabek bottomed out he waited for Yuri to be ready, admiring the pink flush of his parted lips. He pressed his lips against Yuri’s, as he began to move, thrusting himself deep inside. 

It wasn’t like Otabek had never had sex before, but this was so much better. The way that they fit together, their scent filling the room, mingling together so pleasantly. Yuri’s hands clung to Otabek’s neck, his blunt nails dragging down Otabek’s back. 

“Harder.” Yuri spoke, his breath coming out in pants as Otabek thrust deeper inside. “Fill me with your knot.”

Otabek growled gripping tightly to Yuri’s hips, adjusting them so that he could ensure to hit Yuri’s prostate with each thrust. The cries that came from Yuri’s lips drove Otabek on, he could feel the build as his knot began to swell, stretching inside Yuri’s tight channel. 

Yuri’s back arched as he cried out, cumming along his abdomen. As Otabek’s knot locked in place he could feel Yuri tighten around him, milking him for every last drop. Otabek could feel the urge wanting to bite and mark the Omega below him, making him his. Otabek growled in his frustration, his sharp teeth biting down on the pillow beside Yuri’s head. They stayed locked together for the better part of an hour kissing and clinging to each other. 

 

* * *

 

Monday came far too quickly for Yuri’s liking, after Saturday’s motel romp, he had taken a call from JJ and spent most of Sunday afternoon with the French Canadian hanging out at his apartment playing Call of Duty on his PS4. 

“Yuri there is something different about you?” Phichit sang to Yuri as he walked into the break room to refill his water bottle.

Yuri looked over his eyebrows cocked, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You just seem,” Phichit shrugged, “I don’t know, softer I guess is the word?”

“If I punch you in the throat would that be enough to convince you I am not soft?” Yuri growled at the Beta, he hated being compared to anything effeminate. 

“Why are you growling so early in the morning Princess.” JJ walked in slipping a casual arm around Yuri.

Yuri growled pushing at the Alpha, “I am not a fucking Princess!”

Yuri stormed out of the break room snapping at Yuuri and Otabek as they passed him. He was done with this shit, why does he put up with these morons? This office where all he did was sling coffee and make copies, it was a waste of time and he was done. Yuri walked into Viktor’s office slamming the door behind him so that the windows shook.

_ “Yura, to what do I owe this pleasure?”  _

_ “I am so fucking done with this place.”  _ Yuri stormed, pacing like an caged tiger. 

Viktor cocked his head, his nose flaring.  _ “Yura, go home now.” _

_ “The fuck?”  _ Yuri stopped his eyes wide, while he was ranting he was not expecting that response.  _ “Are you firing me?” _

Viktor ran over to Yuri, his instinct of wanting to calm down the upset Omega kicking in. He pulled Yuri against his chest running his hand down Yuri’s hair and back,  _ “It is alright Yura, calm down. Nobody is firing you.” _

Yuri sniffed clinging to Viktor,  _ “But you told me to go home.” _

The door to the office opened quietly, Yuuri stepped in carefully looking to Viktor. “Is everything alright?”

Viktor nodded over Yuri’s head.

“Good cause the Alphas are kind of tense and pacing just outside of the office. I barely convinced them to stay out while I went to check in on the two of you.”

Yuri frowned looking from Viktor to Yuuri.  _ “Vitya?” _

_ “I think that you are close to your heat, your scent is rather hard to resist right now.”  _ Viktor pushed back a lock of Yuri’s golden hair, _ “And you smell stressed, I just think that you need to take some time off and stay home otherwise I don't think that any work will actually happen today.” _

Yuri nodded, he felt dazed. A heat? How the hell had he not realised that was close? 

“Yuuri?” Viktor looked over to his fiance, “Would you mind taking Yura home?”

Yuuri nodded guiding Yuri away from VIktor. “Come with me Yurio.”

Yuri nodded, finding himself without the energy to even argue with the man about the nickname. Yuri barely registered how Viktor’s fingers tightened for a moment around Yuri’s arm before he allowed his fiance to remove the Omega from him. Yuri nuzzled against the Beta, maybe he was going into heat, he was feeling more emotional in general; and thinking back to the weekend, he did not require an ounce of lube. Shit. Yuri closed his eyes tight and thought on what he needed to have and if he was even prepared for a heat at home. The moment they stepped out of the office Yuri found himself assaulted by the scent of Otabek and JJ, both of whom descended on the pair. 

“ _ Chaton? _ ” JJ’s voice was full of concern, “Yuuri is he alright?”

“He just needs to go home.”

“I can take him--” JJ was interrupted by a low growl from Otabek.

Yuri found himself shivering, while the thought of these two Alphas wanting him was enticing, the last thing he wanted was for them to come to blows. What he wanted was to have them both surrounding him and covering his body with their touch and scent. A small whimper came from Yuri causing the growls to cease and both men leaped pushing aside Yuuri in order to comfort the distressed Omega. 

Yuuri took a change pushing his way back to Yuri to gain his attention. “Yurio? Are you okay with having these two taking over? If you need I will call Vitya here to escort you home.”

Yuri shook his head, “No I am aware enough, thank you. Neither of them will hurt me, it is okay.”

“Yurio, are you sure?” Yuuri locked eyes with Yuri, ignoring the light snarl that came from either side of them. 

“Yes.” Yuri glared, “And stop with the fucking Yurio that isnt my name.”

Yuuri smiled, “Okay, I just wanted to be sure. I have heard about heats, I just haven’t ever experienced it. I wanted to check that you knew what you were doing.”

“Don’t believe everything you read Piggy,” Yuri scowled feeling more like himself since JJ and Otabek had come to him. “Omegas are far more capable of making decisions and doing things than porn would have you believe.”

Yuuri flushed a brilliant red down his neck. “I - I - I never meant that!”

“I am tired, I am going home. Tell the Old Man that I will be taking his photographer and new blood along with me.” Yuri smirked, “And don’t expect me back for at least the week.”

Yuuri coughed then waved them off. 

 

* * *

How the trio managed to make it to JJ’s apartment was beyond Yuri, as they made their way out of the building it was decided to go there as he had the most room, no roommate and it was the closest. There was the added benefit that his apartment had scent blockers at the door and security which would keep Yuri safer than at his own place where the biggest form of security was his cat Potya and Mila. While Mila had a really impressive roundhouse was no match against an Alpha looking for an Omega in heat.

First thing they did on entering the apartment was allow Yuri to make himself at home in JJ’s master bedroom. Yuri found himself frantic pulling through JJ’s sheets, blankets and pillows, sniffing and looking for things which smelled the most like the Alpha.

“Yura are you alright?”

Yuri looked up seeing Otabek standing at the doorway uncertain of if he should enter or not.

“What?”

“You are whimpering, is there something I can do or get you?”

Yuri shook his head trying to clear it, taking a deep breath. “Sorry, I think I am nesting. I - I am not sure but something isn’t quite right.”

JJ stood behind Otabek, his head above the shorter man. “Likely you are missing Otabek’s scent, given that he doesn’t live here.  _ Chaton, _ if you would like Otabek can go and pick up some scented soft things for you and bring them. While I get us some supplies like water and food so that you are well cared for. If that is alright with you.”

Yuri felt his eyebrows knit together, he felt conflicted. While he wanted the scent, he did not want to be left alone. “Let me go with one of you.”

“I suggest you go with Otabek, as right now you smell delectable and I cannot trust that I will not become one of those Alpha assholes if another person so much as looks at you.”

“Tch!” Yuri snorted, “You are always an Alpha asshole.”

JJ clutched his hands to his heart in mock pain. “You wound me Princess, after I offer you my home.”

Yuri straightened his back, flicking back his hair ensuring that his pheromones wafted in his direction. “Are you telling me you would be fine if I just stay with Otabek then? Or perhaps I should call Christophe?”

JJ swallowed hard his cock pressing against his slacks. “While I would be hurt, I promised to do as you wished.”

“That was a while back.”

“It was not an offer that had an expiry date  _ Chaton.” _

A low growl erupted from Otabek, “It might have been a deal you made between each other, but I am not willing to share you with Christophe. I recognize how important Jean is to you Yura, but do not take either of us lightly.”

Yuri looked to Otabek, his eyes so serious, his body tense and rigid as he stood as though restraining himself from claiming Yuri right then and there. Yuri stepped towards him his palm open and against his cheek. “Sorry Beka, I did not mean to upset you.  _ Jeh-Jeh _ and I are just like this at times.” He leaned down to kiss Otabek, their lips coming together slowly and with so much passion. “There is no one else for me.”

Otabek pulled Yuri to him, grinding his hips against Yuri so that he could feel the desire he had for the Omega. “While I would like to believe that, you won’t allow either of us to bond with you. I understand your want to be independent, but I am not sure you understand how it makes us feel.”

Yuri pulled back pushing on Otabek’s chest. “I am not a toy for you to fuck when you want.”

“That is not what he meant  _ Chaton  _ and you know that.” JJ chastised softly. 

“You promised that you would wait for me.” Yuri glared over to JJ.

JJ nodded, “And I have, but I cannot begin to express how hurt I was when I came home from my work and found that your scent was mixed with Nikiforov and Katsuki.”

“You never told me.”

JJ shrugged. “What right did I have? Besides, you were then looking at yet another man, and right in front of me. That you agreed to come to my home for your heat I cannot tell you how this fills me hope. Hope that you are finally looking and seeing what is in front of you.”

“What of Otabek. He is here too.”

Otabek slid his arm around Yuri’s waist, nuzzling against his neck. JJ rubbed the back of his neck, “We might have been talking a bit.”

“What?”

“Let’s go get the supplies and clothing Yura,” Otabek nipped at Yuri’s neck, “we can talk more when we get back.”

Yuri smirked, “I am pretty sure talking is not what you want to be doing when we return.”

“True,” Otabek continued to kiss and suck along Yuri’s neck, “but, there are things that we need to discuss. Before…”

“Before I go into full heat, yeah probably a good idea.”

 

* * *

Yuri was impressed at how quickly Otabek managed to get them to his apartment, they went first to the office where Otabek picked up his bike and the pair then sped to the small place he was renting temporarily. Yuri stepped into the small one bedroom finding himself feeling almost overwhelmed by the scent of Otabek, leather and spice. 

Otabek smiled pleased as he watched Yuri’s full body shiver when he stepped inside. His inner dynamic preening at pleasing the Omega he wanted to bond and mate. “My bedroom is this way,” Otabek led Yuri through the small space, “you can take anything you need.”

Otabek went over to his closet and pulled out a rucksack placing it on his bed, “You can put it all in here, I am just going to the bathroom to get a few things I will need if I am staying with you both.”

Yuri turned to wrap his arms around Otabek, “You won’t be far?”

Otabek chuckled, “You get clingy before a heat huh? I promise I will not be far, the apartment is too small to truly get lost in.”

Otabek cupped his hand against Yuri’s face, the Omega was flush and his temperature was rising rapidly. They needed to hurry and get back to JJ’s before the first wave hit him.

After a brief chaste kiss the pair went about getting their bags for the week ahead. It took less time than Otabek had been expecting, he glanced in a few times watching how Yuri methodically moved through the room pulling up old sweaters and blankets which held the most of his scent. Trying to not get too lost in that Otabek went to his linen closet pulling out a few blankets which he tucked into one of his suitcases, every bag that was filled he dutifully took to the front door. Otabek then went through his pantry taking out granola bars and energy drinks which would be useful for them, wanting to help contribute towards Yuri’s care.

Yuri came out with the ruck sack filled and wearing one of Otabek’s black hoodies looking slightly sheepish as he placed it down at the door. He frowned looking at the pile, “There is a lot here, I don’t think it will all fit on the back of your bike.”

Otabek chuckled, “I didn’t expect it to, we have the Jetta, which we can take back to Jean’s place.”

Yuri flushed, “I had forgotten about the car.”

Otabek kissed the top of Yuri’s head, enjoying any excuse to touch the Omega. “I will pack up the car so we can get going. Are you sure this is all that you will need? We can bring my comforter too if you would like it.”

Yuri shuffled his feet rubbing the back of his neck. 

Otabek pulled Yuri in tighter, “There is nothing that you could do that I would think was weird or off. I want this to be a good experience for you. For all of us. Besides more blankets are always a good thing to have available.”

Yuri nuzzled against Otabek before pulling away to go grab the bedding from his bed to add to the pile. By the time Yuri was finished collecting the bedding, and a few additional shirts he had missed in his first round, Otabek had already finished packing up his car and was coming in to collect Yuri. 

Otabek chuckled seeing Yuri under a mound of his linens. “Pass them over, at least you could have folded them up.”

Together they folded the pile of blankets, Otabek not saying anything when he saw the additional shirts of his which were among the folds of fabric. 

“What?”

“Nothing Yura.”

“You are smiling.” Yuri scowled.

“Am I?” Otabek chuckled low, “I guess I am just happy to be allowed to share this with you. That you want me this much.”

Yuri flushed, “Of course I want you. I just…”

Otabek clasped his hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “I know, JJ explained it a bit with me. I know you aren’t ready for bonding, but I hope that will change with time.”

“When did you two discuss me?”

Otabek led Yuri out locking the door behind them as he took him down to the car. “We’ve been texting for a while.”

Yuri settled in the front seat, his scent filling the car and mixing pleasantly with Otabek’s. Otabek took a moment to appreciate the feeling, before speaking again.

“I hope that you will not be upset, but Jean and I have known each other from before, work.”

“What were you fuck buddies or something?” Yuri looked to Otabek his eyebrow raised.

Otabek coughed, “No. We just went to the same University.”

Yuri chuckled, “Damn, I was trying to imagine one of you taking a knot.”

Otabek blanched, “Good god, that would not be fun.”

“What, Beka? You don’t like being the bottom?”

Otabek ran his hand along Yuri’s thigh, making him gasp. “Why bottom when I have such a delectable person such as yourself as my lover?”

Yuri whimpered, his pheromones giving off the scent of arousal. 

“Let’s get back so that you can create your nest.” 

 

* * *

They arrived back at the apartment first, entering using the spare key, which JJ had given to Otabek before leaving. Yuri went to the bedroom to get started while Otabek brought the bags up. By the time he had returned, Yuri had more or less transformed the bedroom into a comfortable nest of blankets, clothing, and pillows. He had even taken a shower and was wearing one of Otabek’s oversized hoodies and JJ’s boxers, while snuggled on the sofa watching something on the tv.

JJ took in the scene and found his heart beating rapidly. For just a moment he let himself pretend that this could be his future; to come home to the men he cared for, to make them dinner or just order in while relaxing with a film. Yuri looked over to JJ a smile on his face,  _ “Jeh-Jeh! _ You are finally back.”

_ “Oui,  _ sorry I took so long.” JJ smiled, bringing the bags to the table where he could better organize them. “There was a long line up at the cash out and, well, it took me a bit of time to get some of the things.”

Yuri padded over to peek into the bags, the hem of the sweater lifting to show more of Yuri’s long legs. “Oh? What did you get?”

_ “Crisse de calice Chaton!” _ JJ exclaimed, “You are going to kill a man with what you are prancing around in.”

Yuri looked down at himself flushing, “Do you not like it? I just wanted to surround myself with your scents and my clothing needed washing.”

JJ wrapped his arms around Yuri, “You are far too delectable,  _ mon petit Chaton _ . Enough that I will never want to let you leave, I would just gobble you up myself.”

Yuri squirmed as he felt a rush of slick at the words. He leaned in for a kiss, melting against JJ, wanting more. JJ pulled back with a sigh as Yuri whimpered, letting out a tiny, “More.”

“Soon, I just need to get this put away.” JJ kissed Yuri’s forehead, “Go back to Beks, I won’t be but a moment. Then, I hope you will show me the nest you built. I am certain it is beautiful.”

Yuri nodded, pouting slightly. “Fine.”

JJ watched as Yuri pranced back to the sofa, walking on his tiptoes so that his legs were accentuated, making JJ groan at the sight. Yuri glanced over his shoulder, blowing the Canadian a kiss before curling back up with Otabek. JJ made quick work of putting away the groceries and made another two trips to his car in order to bring in the cases of water and energy drinks. The drinks he placed in the hallway by the bedroom, but did not look inside. After he made sure to have all of the granola and easy to grab non perishables into a basket. This too went to the hallway on top of the drinks. The rest went to the pantry or freezer for later after everything was over. JJ peered over to the pair, the movie now being ignored by Otabek and Yuri as they were making out on the sofa. JJ watched feeling his cock harden as he watched Otabek’s hand slip under the sweater to pinch Yuri’s nipples, making the Omega gasp out.

“I am ordering take out for tonight,” JJ spoke, “I don’t think I have enough blood anywhere else in my body to make dinner for us.”

Yuri looked over, his pupils blown out in lust, “Sounds good, come join us.”

JJ nodded, quickly joining the pair on the sofa and groaning quite happily when Yuri crawled onto his lap to kiss him deeply. JJ noticed how Yuri’s scent had changed slightly, from light citrusy to something a bit more complex, “It’s coming fast isn’t Princess?”

Yuri scowled at the pet name. “Yeah, I mean it has been a long time since my last one, and this kind of snuck up on me.”

“I thought you were on suppressants.”

Otabek growled slightly, which garnered him a glare, causing him to flush and apologize softly.

“No, it was the pill I am on, like birth control.” Yuri flushed, “I still am, I have been off suppressants though for a year, I am just really bad at tracking my cycle. I think also being around you all has sped up a few things.”

JJ chuckled, “Nothing like your nature wanting to settle down to cog up the works.”

“I am not sure it is  _ just  _ my nature.” Yuri’s voice came out smaller than normal. 

JJ stiffened as Yuri pressed against him, his face buried in the Canadian’s neck as he breathed in his scent. JJ put his hands to Yuri’s waist, there was a small tremor which passed through him as he licked his lips to try and speak. “Yuri, are you saying what I think you are saying?”

Otabek watched the exchange, his breath held as he waited for the answer they both were hoping to hear.

“Yes.” Came the small voice from Yuri. 

JJ let out a shuddering breath.  _ “Chaton, _ please. I need you to tell me clearly. Look at me, look at us, please.”

Yuri took a deep breath sitting back, one hand he held out to Otabek while the other was flat on JJ’s chest. “I might have realized something, in the last well bit. I rather care for both of you, I am not saying I am ready to bond today, or even this heat. But, I might be open to it. And only if you both bond with me.”

JJ’s eyes began to tear up while Otabek kissed the tips of Yuri’s fingers. Yuri moved his hand up to the side of JJ’s face, his eyebrows knitting in concern. 

_ “Jeh-Jeh?” _

JJ pulled Yuri against him, “I am so happy.”

Yuri looked over to Otabek who nodded, “Same.”

“You two are just so gay.” Yuri smirked, but was touched. “Lets order dinner now, I am starving.”

JJ chuckled against Yuri, “Your timing,  _ Chaton _ , honestly.  _ Oui, _ let's order in dinner. I have a feeling there will not be much cooking or wanting to do anything outside of this apartment in the days ahead. I would suggest taking you out on a proper date, but I don’t think I want to share you with the world right now.”

Yuri let out a gasp, his hips rolling as he felt Otabek’s mouth wrap around his digits, sucking them before speaking out his agreement.

JJ gave Yuri one last kiss before passing him over to Otabek with a moan. “You are too tempting. While I want to just kiss you and fuck you senseless, if I don’t order now, we will never eat.”

Yuri grinned, his jade eyes sparkling as he pressed his hand against his groin, palming his cock which was pressed against his now wet boxers. JJ felt his breath hitch as he watched Yuri dip his hand under the waistband and into the boxers; how he arched his back as his fingers slipped inside himself, the wet sound of his fingers moving in and out from his sopping wet hole filled the apartment as both Alphas held their breath watching. JJ licked his lips as he saw Yuri place his glistening fingers against Otabek’s lips, letting the other Alpha noisily suck the slick from them.

“Pizza or Chinese.” JJ managed to croak out, his eyes not leaving Yuri’s fingers. Yuri smirked as he rubbed his barefoot against JJ’s erection making the older man groan. “Chinese we can heat up later and lasts…. _ tabarnak, Chaton! _ You will be the death of me.”

Yuri pouted as JJ got up and walked into the kitchen to order dinner. 

 

* * *

The trio managed to get through dinner with little incident, sharing kisses and feeding each other. It was the kind of sickening couple shit that normally would have Yuri gagging, but with these two it seemed just right. When they were full, JJ and Otabek took to packing away the leftovers while Yuri started to feel the nerves of showing his nest to the pair. 

JJ noticed Yuri’s mood swing first moving over to the younger man. “Something wrong?”

“What if you don’t like it?”

JJ’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, “There is nothing about you that I wouldn’t like. What are you on about  _ Chaton?” _

“Do you mean your nest?” Otabek slid in behind Yuri, sandwiching him between the two Alphas.

Yuri nodded, sighing as he leaned back against Otabek’s chest with a sigh.

“It will be beautiful, I am certain,  _ Chaton.” _

Otabek nipped at Yuri’s neck making the Omega purr, “I know it is perfect. Show us, Yura.”

Yuri shivered then, taking each man by the hand, he led them down the hallway. His scent was filled with anticipation and arousal. He was hoping for the two men to approve of the nest that he had made. Never before had he ever made a nest or wanted approval like this. Yuri took a deep breath at the threshold, opening up the door then stepping aside to show his heat mates. 

JJ took a deep breath, feeling his arousal grow at the mixture of all three of them in the room. It no longer really resembled his normally slightly messy room. With presumably the assistance of Otabek, Yuri had taken the bed frame apart. His king size mattress was now on the floor with blankets and pillows creating a cozy nest. Along the edging, JJ could see his and Otabek’s clothing woven throughout.

“This is a perfect nest,  _ Chaton _ .” JJ turned pulling, Yuri towards himself to kiss him deeply.

“I agree Yura, this will be perfect.”

Yuri felt himself flush with pleasure. He stepped into the nest and held out his arms in invitation. “Will you both join me?”

Together the Alphas moved towards Yuri, their movements synchronized as they stripped their shirts tossing them along the side of the nest. Yuri wrapped his arms around JJ’s neck and hopped up so that his legs were wrapped around the Canadian’s waist. JJ growled as they kissed, his hands kneading Yuri’s ass, making the Omega whimper against him. 

Yuri found himself naked and on his back with his legs spread wide. Otabek was holding his head while JJ was positioned between Yuri’s legs. He hummed his pleasure as he ran his tongue along Yuri’s wet hole. Yuri arched his back, grinding against JJ’s mouth, his fingers tangled in JJ’s hair.

Otabek bent over to kiss Yuri, his thumbs brushing along Yuri’s jaw. “You are so beautiful, all flush and open for us.”

Yuri purred, nuzzling against Otabek. 

JJ growled from between Yuri’s legs, “Oh  _ Chaton _ , you are delectable. Do you know that you just got wetter as Beks praised you.” JJ bit the inside of Yuri’s thigh, making him writhe. “I think our Princess has a praise kink.”

Yuri whimpered, his hips rising up while his hands played along his body. “More, please.”

JJ slipped two fingers inside, his own erection leaking as he pumped his fingers deep. It was not long before he had a third one in, moaning at how loose and ready Yuri was, his slick coating and dripping down JJ’s forearm. JJ positioned himself to his knees, coating his own cock with a mixture of slick and precum. With a moan he thrusted deep inside of Yuri, making the Omega cry out, his ass tightening around his cock as slick gushed out. 

Yuri was fast to raise his hips, encouraging JJ to start moving, while his hands were busy trying to encourage Otabek to let him suck him. JJ pulled back, his cock dragging along Yuri’s insides before snapping his hips and thrusting all the way to the hilt. Each thrust had the Omega moaning and calling out his name, encouraging JJ to thrust deeper and harder with each motion. 

“You are so beautiful Yura.” Otabek shifted to slip out of his jeans, the front of them dark and damp from the precum which had leaked. “You have made such a mess of me.”

_ “Chit! _ ” JJ swore.

“I think Jean is liking what you are doing Kitten,” Otabek crawled on all fours, his cock hanging heavy and thick between his legs. 

Yuri whimpered at the sight, his mouth watering, wanting to take him as deep as he could, wanting to feel both of the men deep inside of him. “Please.”

Otabek kissed Yuri fist, slow and deep, their tongues caressing each other as JJ moaned above them. Otabek then lazily kissed his way down Yuri’s neck and chest, sucking and biting, covering his pristine skin with purple bruises. He straddled Yuri, guiding his heavy erection into the Omega’s wet mouth, slowly moving his hips as Yuri adjusted his head and neck to allow him better access. Otabek then took Yuri’s neglected cock into his mouth and began to lap at the leaking head. He sucked the salty precum before opening his mouth wide and taking down his full length. 

JJ began to thrust harder, growling his approval at the sight before him, as his knot started to swell. “Oh fuck!” He cursed.

Otabek came off of Yuri’s erection with a wet pop, his tongue then running along Yuri’s rim and JJ’s cock. JJ lost his rhythm, his hips shuddering as he let out a stream of curse words in French, feeling Otabek’s wet tongue. JJ felt his knot catch on Yuri’s rim, moaning as he came deep inside the Omega. 

Otabek pulled himself out of Yuri’s mouth with a groan. He didn’t want to cum just yet. Yuri whimpered, his back arching as he tried to milk every last drop out of JJ. Otabek shifted so that he could kiss the Omega on the lips, Yuri moaning into his mouth. How he wanted to mark and bond with him, but like JJ he was going to respect Yuri, and control himself. Otabek found himself rutting up along Yuri’s hip, he was starting to feel desperate to also be inside of the Omega who was writhing and moaning. 

“I want you,” Yuri whimpered the moment Otabek broke the kiss, “I need you both in me.”

Something snapped in both Alphas, JJ growled as he pulled Yuri up so that he was straddling JJ. Otabek then slid in behind Yuri, two slick coated fingers pushing up and stretching Yuri around the deflating knot from JJ. He scissored his fingers, nipping along Yuri’s neck as the Omega cried out, begging for more. Otabek adjusted his position, slicking up his heavy cock, before slowly pushing his way inside. Otabek took his time, as much as he wanted to just thrust deep inside, allowing Yuri enough time to adjust to the stretch. 

Yuri moaned low his forehead against JJ’s shoulder, “So good.”

Otabek let out a groan as he felt the rush of slick that coated him, making it easier as he thrusted inside against JJ. His knot deflated, allowing for even more room. The additional slick made it easier for him to bottom out. Otabek kissed Yuri’s sweat covered skin. His mouth was salivating, wanting to bite down on the bond mark, to taste his salty skin. 

“Move.” Yuri whined.

Otabek began to move, thrusting up into Yuri. JJ’s bright blue eyes gazed into Otabek’s brown, the Canadian leaned in, and they kissed, tentative at first then with passion. Otabek moaned into JJ’s mouth as he felt the other man’s erection thicken once more while Yuri tightened around them both. Otabek felt his knot swell, the familiar build of his orgasm pooling in his abdomen. 

Yuri sighed, “Fill me up, the pair of you. I want everything, every last drop.”

JJ then growled, his hips moving, grinding against Otabek, their knots both filling, stretching Yuri even further. Otabek cried out Yuri’s name as he came, emptying himself inside, feeling the hot rush of JJ’s cum mix in with his own. 

“Bite me,” Yuri whimpered, “but no bond, please. I need to feel you.”

Otabek’s mouth watered, both he and JJ nodded before biting down on opposite sides, hard enough to bruise but not break skin. Yuri screamed out his body shuddering, as he came, his cum painting JJ’s abdomen. 

The trio collapsed together, laying carefully on their side, panting heavily. JJ and Otabek, both, gently caressing Yuri between them and nuzzling against his neck, nipping at his scent gland to encourage bright bursts of contented scent. 

 

* * *

They laid together for around twenty minutes, waiting for their heart rate to slow, petting each other gently, the Alphas praising and comforting the Omega. 

“You were amazing.” Otabek crooned into Yuri’s shoulder.

Yuri purred, “Just think how I will be once my heat kicks in fully.”

_ “Crisse de calice Chaton!” _ JJ groaned, “You definitely need two Alphas to keep up with you. We might be dead at the end of this heat.”

Otabek chuckled.

“Hmmm,” Yuri sighed, “I guess you two can just consider this a trial run.”

Otabek nuzzled against Yuri, “Love you Yura.”

_ “Je t’aime Chaton.” _

_ “You are both idiots,”  _ Yuri chuckled in Russian,  _ “but I love you too. _ Now get some rest, it really will not be too much longer.”

All three men snuggled together, falling into a deep sleep. Whatever tomorrow would bring, it would be different for all three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my lovely readers who have kudos'd, commented, and just have been with me this mini smutty ride!!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> See you next time!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
